Power Ranger Academy, Year 1
by rangeracademy
Summary: Follow Marcus Xavier Kaiser as he experiences his first year in Ranger Academy.
1. Beginning

Episode 1, Beginning

I stood there on a cold street corner in January. My stuff was beside me. Nothing much, just a suitcase full of clothes and some pictures. I turned and looked at the hovel behind me. The roof was caving in. Hell, it had been caving in when I first started renting it.

_The bus is taking forever._

I impatiently shifted feet. It had snowed last night and the slush beneath my feet was starting to soak into my boots.

I can't believe I had done it though. After 8 years of living in a hellhole where all I ate was either cold canned spaghetti or whatever meats and produce the grocery store was tossing out at the time, I was finally going to the Academy. I had passed some of the hardest tests, written, spoken, physical and mental. I was finally going to the Academy, though. It was worth it.

Rumblerumblerumblerumble. The bus pulled up to me, and a guy stepped out and looked at me.

Marcus Xavier Kaiser?

Yeah, that's me.

Get on the bus. The driver will take care of your bags.

Ok.

The bus was warmer than the outside. I stood for a moment at the front observing the other passengers. There was a smattering of people on the bus and none of them caught my eye to begin with. However I noticed that there was an open seat next to a black guy working on a computer. I took the seat on the other side of the aisle. He glanced at me as I sat down. He reached his hand out and I shook it.

Jamichael Carter, he said.

Marcus Kaiser.

Pleasure to meet you.

Same.

He went back to working on the computer. I couldn't see the screen too well, but it appeared that he was running a simulation of some kind.

What are you running there? I asked.

I'm running simulations on certain Megazords, and individual zords.

This piqued my interest. When I was studying for the tests, the Megazords and individual Zords had interested me a bunch. The inner workings and computer programs were both what I had written one of the five essays on. I moved over to the seat next to Jamichael.

What kind of simulations are you running on the Megazords? I asked.

Well, since I don't have specific specs, I'm running what I remember from the study material. I'm going to the Academy to become a Zord engineer. One of my father's friends was Billy Cranston, I'll have you know.

THE Billy Cranston?!

The Billy Cranston.

Oh, damn.

Yeah. Anyway, since I don't have the specific specs for the Megazords, I'm working off what I think are the specs for the armor and plating and such.

What are you testing them against in your simulation?

The new monsters that recently attacked.

I see.

Jamichael turned back towards his computer. He refocused himself on the simulation. The bus stopped again, and a couple of other teens got on. I didn't focus too much on them. Jamichael entered some new formula and reworked the simulation. I took the chance and looked at the holo-letter I had received from the Academy.

Dear Mr. Kaiser,

Congratulations, you have been accepted at our institution. A bus will be by to pick you up on January 1 at 0630.

Sincerely,

Chancellor Oliver.

Straight to the point. These guys don't kid around I guess. Jamichael looked at my letter. He chuckled.

I guess that's Standard Operating Procedure to send everything in as little space as possible. he said.

Yeah. Do you know when we get split up into colors and such?

My dad told me that they don't do that until year two.

Oh.

Yeah. And only students who perform exceptional get sixth ranger status.

Oh. I don't recall too much about that from the study material.

Well, the sixth ranger on many teams was often the most powerful, had the better Zords, et cetera. They usually get a color that is not in the usual color scheme. They get something like Silver, Gold, Purple, occasionally Green.

I see. Wasn't Chancellor Oliver the first one?

No it was his dad, he was the original sixth ranger.

Huh. Interesting.

Yeah.

The bus chugged along. I opened my pack. Do to living on my own in a hovel for the last four years, I haven't accumulated many possessions. I took out the only thing my dad had ever given me. It was a coin, with a dragon's claw. The coin was a dark red. My dad had always had a thing for old things, I remember vaguely. I don't remember my mother, as I heard she ran away after my dad died. She dropped me off at the hospital that day and…

What is that? Jamichael asked.

It's a memento of my dad.

Ah. It looks a bit like a power coin. It's got the size and shape of one.

It might be. My dad had a thing for old stuff.

Jamichael looked at it for a minute longer. He turned back to his computer, and powered it off. He put it away in his back pack, and shut his eyes for a minute.

You tired? I asked.

A little. He responded.

Why so tired?

I was up late last night, playing some videogames.

Well then. I grinned. So you mentioned that your dad used to be a Zord engineer. Did he also go to the Academy?

Yes. He was the Green Ranger in his group. He's retired now. My mother wasn't a Ranger.

Ah. I don't know about my parents. My dad died when I was 7, and my mother ran away the same year.

What?!

Yeah. So I've been living in a hovel for the last 8 years, and I've done pretty well for myself.

Did you go to school?

Yeah. I would. It was an escape from the hell I experienced on a day to day basis.

Well damn.

Yeah.

We were both silent for a while. His phone beeped and he opened it. He looked at the message, but then turned it off and put it back in his pocket.

Who was it?

My sister. She was wishing me luck.

Oh. That's nice.

Oh, you have no idea. She's a great person. She's going to be applying to the Academy next year. She wants to become a Red Ranger.

The leader? That's nice.

Yeah. There's a small bias towards female Red Rangers. There was really only one.

Yeah, but haven't there been other female leaders on the Rangers? I remember the one from Aquitar, but she was a White Ranger I think.

Yeah. But she's determined enough to do it. Trust me on that.

I laughed. I wish her the best of luck, then.

He had a small smile on her face. Yeah, he said.

Alright, new Cadets! The guy from before said. If I forgot to introduce myself before, or if you weren't listening, I am Professor Adam Park. Please get off the bus in an orderly fashion.

We're Here.


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2, the Academy

We're Here

I stared at Professor Adam Park, the second Black Ranger. He looked good in his old age. His hair had some grey streaks in it, and he had a couple of wrinkles on his face that I didn't recall from the old photos. He was shaking the new Cadet's hands as they came off of the bus, and when I came to him, he said

Welcome to the Academy.

T-thank you sir. I stammered.

He chuckled. I looked behind me at Jamichael. He had the same starstruck look on his face.

Wow, the second Mighty Morphin Black Ranger, the Green Zeo Ranger, and the first Green Turbo Ranger? That's a nice welcome. He said.

Nice welcome isn't half of it. I responded.

Jamichael grinned at me. We walked over to the first building that everyone seemed to be filing in to get out of the cold.

The buildings seemed to be a mixture of steel and cement. There were windows evenly spaced out down the sides, and from what I could tell, the buildings were rectangular in nature, except for the one at the other end of the line of buildings, which looked like a high-rise apartment complex. I didn't see any more buildings as I went inside.

The building we entered was spacious, and appeared to be a gymnasium. However, it was missing a basketball court, and had strange markings on the floor. On one side of the gymnasium, there was a stage that looked as if it was set up for this event, and on the other side there were chairs. Jamichael and I chose chairs a couple of rows from the stage. There was a podium on the stage with the insignia of the Academy Cadets, the Ranger Star. It was a White star, with Green, Black, Pink, Blue, Yellow, and Red streaks coming off of it. It was supposed to represent the inaugural team of Rangers.

Anyway, a man dressed in what seems like military uniform stepped onto the podium after about five minutes of waiting. He gazed out at us, then proceeded to speak.

Hello Cadets he said. He had a royal tone in his voice. It boomed too, his voice. He seemed to be used to commanding people.

Welcome to the Academy, he said. Or as it's officially known, Ranger Academy. I am the Chancellor, Thomas Oliver II. My father was the Original Sixth Ranger. He founded this Academy upon the idea that anyone had the ability to be a Ranger. As I look over the faces here, I couldn't agree more with that principle. While some of you will become engineers and some of you will be formed into teams and become soldiers, you all will share the same bond of being a Ranger, like my father shared with his team. I encourage you to look around this room, and consider this: any one of this people will become your team members. Have a great first year, Cadets and I'll be back here at the end of the year to announce your teams for the rest of your tenure here.

As he left the stage, I studied the Chancellor hard. He seemed to be about 185 cm tall, with brown hair that seemed to have splashes of grey about it, and a goatee that had about the same. He had a proud look in his eye, but he had the thousand-yard stare that all soldiers seem to have. I looked at Jamichael and said

He's seen some hard stuff.

You would too, if you had to fill Thomas Oliver's shoes. Jamichael said. The Chancellor's dad is a legend amongst Rangers. He was a Sixth Ranger twice, and was the leader of four teams of Rangers. The Mighty Morphin Rangers both teams, the Zeo Rangers, and the first team of Turbo Rangers. And then, just to prove that he was the best, he came back 7 years later to become the Black Ranger for the Dino Thunder Rangers.

Damn, if my dad had that kind of shadow to step out from, I'd given up a long time ago.

Yeah, not to mention that Thomas Oliver I started the Ranger Academy. When he died, the entire world wept.

Yeah, I missed that. I was too busy trying to survive on a day to day basis.

I see. Anyway, I think we're supposed to head out of here and the Academy officials in charge are going to give us our rooms.

Jamichael and I headed out into the cold. We saw Professor Park and another man, who looked to be helping him with guiding the other students into a hall.

Well then TJ, the new recruits look good. Professor Park said.

Yeah. The man said smiling. I got a closer look at him as we went by and Jamichael leaned over and said

That's TJ Johnson, second Turbo Red Ranger, and the In Space Blue Ranger.

Wow. It's like you're name dropping for the sake of name dropping.

Jamichael punched me in the shoulder. I'm not. He said. I'm just trying to tell you who they are.

We passed Professors Park and Johnson and headed into the hall, where we split up into groups based off our last names and received our schedules and room assignments. We would be sharing a room with one other person, and we heard that our luggage was already in our room. Jamichael and I walked out of the hall and followed the signs to the dorms.

The dorms looked like apartment buildings. However, they shared the same lovely design of cement and steel on the outside, I guess to make it more sturdy. It was a ten floor building and as Jamichael and I stepped inside, the heat from the building blasted us. It felt heavenly as we walked past the lobby, which had some desks, sofas, chairs and tables, and on to the elevators. I looked down the hall and saw the laundromat and postage area. The walls were painted a white with a black stripe down the middle of the wall.

Jamichael and I discovered that we were on the same floor, the 4th, as we rode up the elevator. As we walked down the hall however, we weren't in the same room. I had room 425, he had room 426. My roommate's name was supposed to be Scipio Altaria. I entered my room with the key I had received and gazed upon it. There were two beds on either side of the room with desks in front of them and a closet in the back. The beds had white sheets on them and what appeared to be uniforms hanging in the closets.

The showers are down the hall, along with the the toilets. Jamichael said. It's a nice room. He went into my closet and inspected the uniforms.

White shirt, grey jacket with the Academy's logo on either sleeve and white epaulets on the shoulders. There was also grey pants with a black belt and what appeared to be black shoes that had the aroma of shoe polish.

Nice uniform, I said. Too bad they didn't include a winter coat with it.

Oh, no. Jamichael said. We were supposed to bring our own.

I dumped my pack on the bed that was on the right wall. I hoisted myself up on to the bed and leaned on the wall it was touching.

So this will be my home for the next five years, I sighed. Could be a lot worse.

Really? How so? Jamichael asked.

You could live in a hovel that had a giant gaping hole for a roof, and no gas and no electricity and a plumbing system that breaks faster than Tokyo with Godzilla running around.

Damn… He muttered. You lived through that?

For the last eight years, I said. Ever since I was seven.

That's rough buddy. Said a voice behind us.

We turned and saw a kid about our age, in black cargo pants, with a grey t-shirt on under a winter coat that was black, but had silver stripes on the arms. He had black hair, a piercing in one ear, and a ring on one finger.

So, which one of you is Marcus? I'm Scipio.


	3. Scipio

Chapter 3, Scipio

He stood there, in front of Jamichael and me. He was looking us up and down.

Which one of you is Marcus? He asked.

That would be me, I replied. I stuck my hand out and he shook it. He had a firm grip. He dumped his pack on the other bed. He looked around the room.

Nice place. He said, while hoisting himself on to the bed.

Yeah, I said.

So do you know what is next? They didn't talk much about what we do after we come up to our rooms.

Well, judging by the first day schedule we received with the email, we rest in our rooms until noon and we go to the mess hall for lunch and then we go to the first day classes where we receive syllabuses and stuff I guess.

Nice. He said. Did they say what they were serving for lunch?

Nope.

Great. I love surprises. The sarcasm was strong with this one, I thought.

Hey, I'm gonna go check out my room, said Jamichael.

Ok. I said. See you at lunch.

Jamichael left the room, and Scipio and I studied each other. I looked into his eyes. They seemed angry somehow, yet kind. While I can usually figure out people pretty well, this guy seemed like he was going to be harder to crack. And his eyes seemed like they were staring into my soul.

So you've lived by yourself for the last eight years, and you somehow passed middle school, and a little high school before coming here? He said.

Yeah.

Why didn't you go to an orphanage? He asked.

I felt like I could handle my own life pretty well.

I see. Scipio looked at me with that piercing gaze again. He then turned and started organizing his stuff. I did the same. All of my books went on the small shelf under the bed. My databook went on the desk.

How did you get a databook if you were living on your own for eight years? Scipio asked.

My school was giving them out. Turns out when you get a billion dollar check from the government each year, you can afford to give these things out.

I see. Scipio said.

Why are you asking all of these questions?

I'm just curious. I apologize for being too nosy.

Apology accepted.

We kept to ourselves for a little bit longer. The clock in our room read 0930. I had finished putting away all of my things, what little of them I had to begin with. My coin went on the desk next to the databook. Scipio eyed it and then asked

May I see that?

I hesitated then replied Sure.

He looked at it, and turned it over in his hands.

It's nice. Does it have any backstory, or?

None that I know of. All I know of it is that my dad gave it to me the day he died. He was a great father, and it reminds me of him.

Yeah. He handed me back my coin. I put it back on the desk. I jumped on my bed and leaned on the wall, and Scipio did the same we stared at each other again.

Well? He said

Well, what?

I asked some things about you. Do you want to know anything about me? Since we're going to be living in this room together for the next year.

He had a point.

Ok, what's your backstory?

Well, it's kind of similar to yours, but my parents died earlier. I was only three and they died in a car accident, and I was the only survivor. My entire family helped raise me. My aunts, uncles, cousins. When I said I wanted to go to the Academy, they jumped on board and helpd me through everything. A couple of my cousins even came through the Academy. One of them is serving as the Blue Ranger in Europe. The other is a Zord engineer working for the American Rangers. So, yeah.

I only had my parents. I didn't have any aunts or uncles. I had help from a couple of friends, but that was about it…

What about your mom? You didn't mention her…

She ran away the day that my dad died.

Oh.

There was silence in the room. Scipio looked down. I stole a glance at the clock. It was 1000. Scipio grabbed the first day itinerary, and studied it.

Evidently we're supposed to go down to lunch in our new uniforms that we have in the closet.

Yeah, and lunch doesn't start for another hour and a half.

We heard a knock on the door and I opened it. Jamichael was standing in the hall in the uniform with another person.

Marcus, allow me to introduce Leonard Washington.

Leonard stuck his hand out and said Please call me Leo.

I grinned Pleasure to meet you. This is Scipio. I motioned back with my hand and they shook hands.

We were about to go downstairs and get lunch. Jamichael said

Ok, Scipio and I will be right behind you, I responded.

Later…

Damn it's cold, I said. Scipio and I were standing outside in our uniforms with our winter jackets on. We saw Jamichael and Leo across the quad and ran to meet them, battling the cold. We caught up to them, and went into the mess hall with them. The first thing that we noticed was the smell of the food. It was heavenly and pleasant. We put our jackets on the pegs in the first room we were in. We headed into the mess hall. There were tables and chairs everywhere. The food was on the right side of the room, so naturally we went there.

What's the menu? I asked Jamichael.

Spaghetti with meatballs, or without if you roll like that. He responded.

Scipio raised his eyebrows. Ooooookaaaaaaaayyyyyy. He said.

Leo chuckled.

We sat down with huge bowls of pasta, and had glasses of water with it.

So, what are we doing after this? Queried Leo.

Do any of you even pay attention to the professors when they were divulging information on the first day events? I groaned.

Yeah, I did. I remember that all first year students will be on a A/B schedule, with half of us attending certain classes, and the other half attending certain classes, and then we switch the next day with the other half and the first half takes the classes that the second half was taking and vice versa. Jamichael chimed in.

Thanks, brainiac. I said.

And we're also supposed to-

Yeah, yeah Jamichael. Interrupted Scipio. I think we got it.

We all laughed. Jamichael punched Scipio playfully in the shoulder, and I glanced up and saw her. Red hair, purple stripes, and a little pink in there. She smiled at me and kept walking.

Leo noticed this. He elbowed me in the ribs, and grinned. You rascal, he said.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP

That must be the bell excusing us to the first class, Jamichael said.

Well, here we go! Finally the story is actually starting!


	4. Her

Chapter 4,Her

We walked out of the first class, excited.

Mister Scott was awesome! The first ever Red Ranger! Leo heaped the praise on.

Calm down there man, I replied. He's only teaching Basic Morphing 101.

What's the next class? Scipio asked.

It's a math class. Jamichael said.

AUGH! Leo said. Not MATH. ANYTHING BUT THAT!

We all laughed and I noticed a familiar purple hairstyle go by. She seemed all alone and she glanced at me as she walked by and her eyes seemed sad. They had been so bright and happy earlier. I watched her go down the hall and turn the corner, and I felt the need to go after her, to help her in some way.

Hey guys can you take my stuff to the next class? I gotta use the restroom.

Sure, man. Scipio said.

I walked away from them down the hallway. I turned the corner that she had turned, and I saw her there at the dead end in the hallway, crying. I walked up to her and sat down next to her.

What do YOU want? She asked. Her voice was brusque and it seemed like she's had her fill of taking crap from people for the day.

I'm just here to help. I said. She glanced at me, sensing the kindness in my voice.

I remember you. You were that guy in the lunchroom…

Yeah, and I remember you as well. You look really nice.

Thanks. She studied me intently, like she was trying to figure out my motive for being here. Why do you want to help me?

Well, because that's what I do. I help people.

I see. She said. Her eyes stopped studying me and she made eye contact with me. Her eyes were a red, something I had never seen before. They were a beautiful crimson.

It's my eyes isn't it? She said, turning away.

No, it isn't. I said. Her eyes stared back accusingly. Ok, it is. Why are your eyes red?

They're red because of a recessive gene in my family.

Well, I think it makes you look pretty. And they make you unique. I've never known anyone else with red irises.

They'll match my Ranger color, too. She smiled a small smile.

You want to be a Red Ranger?

Yeah. It's my dream.

I have a buddy whose younger sister wants to do the same thing.

Really? Who is he?

The black guy, Jamichael. He was the first person I talked to here.

She looked me in the eyes. I couldn't tell if it was thanks, admiration, or a combination of both. All I knew was that it was a kind look. Her eyes had softened considerably from when I had first sat down with her. They were more of a soft red now, instead of the hard crimson that they once were. I put my arm over her.

It's day one and I've already met a guy who I like. She said.

I raised my eyebrows. She looked at me and smiled. She put her head on my shoulder, and we sat there until the next buzzer sounded out. We got up and I walked with her to our next class, which was Science and Magics 101. It was supposed to cover how monsters were made back in the old days and how we can combat the more modern monsters with technology. I stopped, and she stopped with me.

I've forgotten my manners, I said. My name is Marcus. Marcus Kaiser.

My name is Yumi. Yumi Triviry. She responded.

I smiled. When we got to the classroom, Jamichael, Leo and Scipio all stared in our direction. Jamichael handed me my stuff, and Leo elbowed me in the ribs again. Scipio just looked at me with a questioning look.

Guys, this is Yumi. She stared at them with questioning eyes.

I gestured to each of them as I introduced them. Jamichael. He bowed slightly. Scipio. He did roughly the same thing. Leo. He stuck his hand out and Yumi shook his hand.

Pleasure to meet all of you. Yumi said.

Well, I believe that I speak for all of us when I say the pleasure is ours, Jamichael said.

By the way, Marcus, Leo said. The math teacher is going to kill you.

Who's the math teacher? I asked.

Professor Watanabe. He was the Green Samurai Ranger. Jamichael said.

Did you really look up that? Leo said. Because it's guaranteed that your teacher will be a Ranger. Only Rangers are allowed to teach here.

Yes, that is true. Jamichael said.

I looked over at Yumi and saw her absorbing everything that the guys were saying. She was smiling too. She had seemed so hopeless earlier, so distraught. She seemed a bit scared, though, like she was expecting this to come to an end and disappear. Her red and purple hair seemed much brighter than before. She met my gaze and smiled at me. I could follow that smile forever, I thought.

Hey, Marcus, we gotta get to the next class. We don't want the Professors to think we're going to be late on purpose! Leo exclaimed.

Professors? I said, inquisitively.

Yeah, Professors Henderson and Astronema. They co-teach the class because they were on the same Ranger team.

Damon Henderson, the Lost Galaxy Green Ranger? Damn... I said.

Astronema replaced the original Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger, Kendrix, after she died, making her the first Ranger to die in battle. Yumi stated.

Jamichael was impress, just from looking at his facial expression. Leo groaned, as well as Scipio.

Not another brainiac… mutter Scipio. OW! I punched him hard on the shoulder. He rubbed it while glaring at me.

It's not being a brainiac, Yumi said. It's learning about your teachers to better understand them. You would do good to know about them and learn about their stints as Rangers before they became teachers.

Well said Yumi, Jamichael said.

We walked into the classroom, the five of us.

I looked at the clock as we came out of the classroom and saw that it was about 1830. Time for dinner I thought, rubbing my stomach. Everyone else seemed to be having the same idea.

Dinner is next, thank Zordon, Jamichael said. I could eat an entire Megazord.

Yeah. I said.

Agreed Yumi said.

Right there with you. Leo replied.

Ditto, said Scipio.

We made our way through the snowstorm outside, that seemed to be getting worse every hour since we got here. All we had to go by was the faint light from the mess hall. We got inside and were greeted with the aroma of heaven. We went through, got our food, and sat down to enjoy hot tacos and other Mexican foods.

That's interesting, Scipio said, looking around. I don't see any upperclassmen.

They don't come in for another week, Jamichael said. It allows us to get used to the campus, and organize ourselves here.

That's pretty nice, I said.

I hear tomorrow we get introduced to the battle arena and the simulation room, and that the simulation room is based off of the one in the Astro Megaship, except bigger. Scipio said.

What's the battle arena? asked Yumi

It's where we get to practice our fighting skills against other cadets. You morph into a Ranger and fight the other cadet. It's not a full morph though. Only halfway. I think that is to make sure that we don't kill each other. Jamichael said, and the simulation room you won't see too much of in the first portion of this year. When they're forming us into teams, they'll be sending you into there at least four, maybe five times a day.

I whistled. Damn, I said.

Well they have to see which teams fit the best together, and then they'll put you all together at the end of the year. You have your own living space and everything. You live with the other cadets on your team.

I can't wait! Leo said. I'm going to be a Blue Ranger.

I'm going to be a Black Ranger, Scipio said.

I'm fine with Blue or Green, said Jamichael.

I'm going to be a Red Ranger, said Yumi.

The guys looked at her.

My sister wants to be a Red Ranger, said Jamichael.

I'm cool with it, said Scipio. What Ranger do you want to be, Marcus?

I don't know. Anything but pink I can say that. I replied

We all laughed and put up our plates. We faced the cold and headed back to the dorms. Yumi, it turns out was on the floor above us. We retired to our rooms, tired. We had a pretty awesome day, and I felt the next would be even better.


	5. The Battle Arena

Chapter 5, The Battle Arena

We were all crammed into the gym, every freshman Cadet. We looked at each other, trying to figure out who we were going to fight. There was a sense of nervousness that you could've cut with a knife.

Ok, ok. Calm down Cadets, Professor Park said. We're going to be letting you do a trial run in here so you can get the hang of the battle arena. It's not that difficult. As you can see, the gym has weird lines on the floor.

He gestured towards the floor. The lines we had seen on the floor yesterday seemed more accentuated now.

As you can tell, this isn't your average gymnasium, Professor Park continued. It is actually bigger and is about 4 times BIGGER than a regular gym. Now, what we do is, let's say TJ and I want to fight. What we do is we go to the opposite ends of a court.

Professor Park and Johnson moved towards the opposite ends of a rectangle. There was a circle at the middle of the triangles, and smaller rectangles at the smaller sides of the bigger rectangles.

And after that we touch these smaller rectangles and a screen pops up. Professor Johnson said. A screen popped up as he touched the ground, and a barrier popped up around the outside rectangle. Now, Professor Park and I are limited by which Ranger we were, but you guys can choose any Ranger power. For the sake of this demonstration, I will choose the Turbo Red Ranger and he will choose the Zeo Green Ranger.

We saw them choose which Ranger they wanted. And when they touched the Ranger card on the screen, they became their respective Rangers, Professor Johnson being Turbo Red and Professor Park being Zeo Green. Except not fully. They had their helmets and weapons, however they lacked their blasters. They had body armor that corresponded to their color. It covered the chest and belly, and the forearms on the upper body, and shin guards on the lower body. There were gloves on the hands. Both teachers hit yes when a box popped up on the screens in front of them.

A countdown started from five.

We saw both teachers tense up.

Four.

Professor Johnson tighted his grip on the Turbo Lightning Sword, and Professor Park tighten high grip on the Zeo Power Hatchets.

Three.

Tension in the air.

Two.

Professor Park got in a prepared stance, as did Professor Johnson.

One.

The shot out at each other. Both professors fought vicariously. Park was defending with one axe it seemed and attacking with another. He landed a hit on Johnson, and a little scoreboard popped up that showed Adam 1, TJ 0. The timer next to it said 1:45. It had started at two minutes. They stopped fighting and Professor Park said

As you can see, you get a point for every hit you get. The point of this is for you to get comfortable with fighting. There will be a tournament at the end of the year, where Cadets from all levels will fight each other. I think a freshman has won the tournament about five times out of the fifty years the Academy has been open. Also, men can face women in the Arena. So yes, boys can lose to girls, I've seen it with my own eyes. So, any volunteers to be first?

Everyone's hands shot up real fast. I put mine up for the hell of it.

TJ, you pick one and I'll pick one, and we'll go from there. Professor Park said.

Ok… You! Right there! He pointed at me. I made my way to the Arena they were standing in. Leo patted me on the back and Jamichael fist bumped me.

You, over there, with the gold stripe in your hair. Professor Park said.

The guy Professor Park called up came to the front. He had lightish brown skin, eyes to match, and a muscular build. He gave me the most deadliest death stare I had ever seen. I can do this.

We both went to the outside rectangles and chose our Rangers. I chose the Mighty Morphin White Ranger, as he was my favorite. He chose the Time Force Quantum Ranger. Interesting choice. I grabbed Saba and got held the Quantum Defender tightly I saw.

Five.

The countdown has started, let's do this.

Four.

I held Saba so that the blade was facing the ground, the way I had seen Tommy hold it back in the day.

Three.

Two.

One.

We shot out of the gate faster than anything. I brought Saba up for the attack and he parried me. I threw a punch and hit him on the helmet. He shoved me off and brought the Quantum Defender down on me. I somehow brought Saba up in time. He attacked aggressively, leaving me ample time to discern an opening. He brought the Defender up and down and I was able to jab into his stomach with Saba. He backed up and paused for a few seconds. I went on the attack and by the way this guy moved, he wasn't used to being on the defensive. His Defender slipped and I hit him again on the helmet, but he was able to sneak a small hit on my chest plate. I shoved him back and jumped back, putting plenty of room between us. I took a defensive stance, whilst he charged me again. Clang went the swords, hard this time. He seemed to be getting angrier with each hit, I was able to score another hit on the arm as he swung too hard and lost his balance. I hit him with my foot as he fell over, and I almost hit him on the helmet.

The buzzer sounded and my weapon disappeared. I looked at the scoreboard.

Marcus 5

Jevon 1

I smiled. I held my hand out to help Jevon up, but he swatted my hand away. What a dick. Oh, well. I had at least scored my first victory. The cheers of my fellow Cadets finally reached my ears as my body calmed down. I raised my hand in a acknowledgement to them, and walked off the arena to meet my friends.

Dude! Leo said as I came over. That was awesome!

How did it feel? Jamichael asked.

Scipio patted me on the back, and Yumi gave me a hug.

I feel worn out now. That was intense. I fell backwards onto my butt. My friends helped me up.

Are you ok? Let's get you someplace where you can recover. Scipio go tell a teacher. Jamichael said as he, Yumi, and Leo picked me up and helped me over to a corner. Scipio and Professor Park came running over.

It's okay, guys let me see him, Professor Park said.

He examined me with a device. After a while of scanning, Professor Park smiled.

You're fine. You over-exerted yourself on your first match. You'll be fine by tomorrow, but I'm afraid this means you'll have to sit out the Simulation Room today. Professor Park finished the diagnosis. He turned to my friends. I'm going to need two of you to watch him and make sure he gets plenty of water and food. He's slightly dehydrated, and right now, with the excitement wearing off from his first match, his body doesn't know how to come down off of that high. In time his body will adapt, but for now, take him outside for some fresh air.

Jamichael and Yumi helped me outside, and Jamichael went off to find me some water. Yumi sat with me in the blistering cold.

Why did you chose the Mighty Morphin White Ranger? She asked.

Huh? That seemed out of the blue.

It's weird that you chose a Sixth Ranger, when those powers are the hardest to master. Not only that, but I don't know if it was interference, but it seemed as if you were flickering.

That's strange. Did you see anything pop up on Professor's Park's scan?

I wasn't able to see the screen.

I see. I rested my head on her shoulder. I feel like crap though.

She leaned her head on mine. Jamichael came back with the water and I drank. It was heavenly drinking something after that. I finished half of the cup and held it. The cool January morning felt great right now.

It's interesting that you would chose that specific Ranger, Marcus, Jamichael said.

Why do you say that?

Because I read up a bit on the Battle Arena, and they had the statistics of each Ranger picked. Only five people have ever chosen the Mighty Morphin White Ranger. And the reason for that is because when Tommy was Chancellor here, he had it locked because he didn't want anyone else choosing his Ranger. The five who picked the White Ranger in the Arena hacked the console so they could get it. Afterwards, they would usually be sent to detention or expelled. Because of that no one picked it for about ten years, mostly out of respect for Tommy, and because he had died.

Well, then. I guess he's coming back from the grave to kill me for choosing his favorite Ranger.

Yumi giggled.

You never know. Jamichael said.

I sighed and leaned back on the building. I closed my eyes. Yumi leaned her head on my shoulder.

I wonder how Leo and Scipio are doing, I said. Take me back in so I can see.

Jamichael helped me up and I walked back in, with Yumi close behind me. I saw Scipio, as the Black In Space Ranger, battling someone. Scipio was tied with the guy at 1 point apiece. There was about 30 seconds left on the clock. Leo was standing next to the barrier cheering him on.

He's doing good, I said, coming up beside Leo. He glanced at me and grinned.

It's been like this for the last minute, Leo said

Scipio brought the Lunar Lance down and his opponent brought his Power Sword up to defend it. His opponent was the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger. Scipio parried a blow that was aimed at his leg, and quickly jabbed in at his opponent who was a second too late.

Scipio 2

His opponent, whose name was Jeffery. 1.

The clock read 0:00.

Quite literally, a last second win. Scipio shook Jeffery's hand, and walked towards us and we went off to lunch.


	6. Jevon

*Before the Chapter begins, I want to thank lil26jay for the character of Jevon.*

Chapter 6, Jevon

After lunch, I went with my friends to the Simulation Room. I waited outside, and skipped the Simulation, as per Professor Park's instructions. I noticed another person outside with me. It was the guy I faced in the Arena, Jevon. He glared at me. I ignored him the best I could. I had gotten a to-go cup of hot chocolate from the Mess Hall, and sat there sipping it. He came over and stood in front of me with his arms crossed. I looked him up and down. He had a mohawk, but it wasn't drastic. Just the center was slightly raised, and colored gold.

You cheated in our match. His voice was gravelly and quiet, but it grabbed your attention.

How? We both fought fair from my viewpoint. I took a sip of hot chocolate.

You picked the forbidden Ranger.

I raised my eyebrows to this. It isn't forbidden to use the White Mighty Morphin Ranger.

It was Tommy's Ranger.

Tommy's dead.

You shouldn't have picked him. It's a disrespect to the Academy.

Then why did they put him in there? If you put one of the most powerful Rangers of all time in the Arena, someone's going to pick him!

He glared at me again. I was standing by this point. Our eyes locked. I noticed him clench his fist.

You can't deal with the fact that I beat you is it? I said. You thought I would be-

His fist lashed out and made contact with my jaw. I dropped the hot cocoa, and punched back. I was going to hurt him for that. He blocked and drove a punch straight into my ribs and I somehow parried him. I shoved him off of me and got into a defensive stance. We both had marks on our faces where we had both gotten hit. I saw Leo come out of the Simulation Room to check up on me. He saw the fight and ran to help me. Jevon backed off and went in to the Sim Room.

What was his problem? Leo asked.

I have no clue. He kept saying I cheated, that picking the White Ranger was cheating.

Well, I didn't think it was.

Yeah, me either. I picked him because he was my favorite.

Eh, shrug it off. Jevon's a jerk.

Leo sat down, and I followed suit. I noticed my hot cocoa on the ground. I sighed, breathing mist into the winter air.

So, what was the Sim Room like? I asked

It was amazing. We got to choose who we got to face. I personally chose Putties.

Why Putties?

Well, they're pretty basic and I didn't feel like really going too hard my first day.

So how did you do?

I got my butt served to me on a silver platter.

I laughed, and Leo did the same.

Who was going after you? I asked

Yumi. She said she was going to pick the… whatchmacallits… what did the Zeo Rangers face again?

The Cogs.

Oh, yeah. Those.

Is she in there now?

I think so. Each person got about 5 minutes in there. It was kind of like a trial run, to get us used to the Sim Room.

I see.

Jamichael had already went, and got soundly defeated by Putties as well.

I heard someone mention my name?

I turned to see Jamichael coming out of the building. He looked a bit shaken.

Yeah, we were just talking about you. I heard you got beaten by Putties? I said.

He chuckled. Obviously my fighting prowess has much to be improved on.

Yeah. I feel like I should sneak in there and go a round.

Well, Professor Park said-

Screw what Professor Park said! said Leo.

I considered this. I stood up for a moment, stretched, and started walking towards the Simulation Room. Leo grinned, and Jamichael shook his head.

Marcus, you're going to get hurt, maybe not physically, but mentally, Jamichael said.

Maybe so, but you gotta make your perfect day. I replied.

I walked into the Sim Room building, and there was a giant waiting room. I guess you had to book the room or something, I don't know. My first thought was WHY DIDN'T I JUST WAIT IN HERE INSTEAD OF OUT IN THE COLD. I heard Leo and Jamichael come in behind me, and I stepped into line. I saw Yumi come out of the Sim Room, and she was breathing hard. She saw me and came over.

What are you doing in line? You're going to get hurt, she said.

I'll be fine, I replied. How did you do?

I beat them, but for holograms, they still pack a major punch.

Alright, what should I choose?

Go for the Putties. I don't want you to get hurt.

I smiled at her, and she reciprocated me. I gave her a hug and stepped back into the line.

When it was my turn I remembered what Yumi said.

I want the Cogs, please. I said to the operator.

One Cog team coming up, they said.

I looked at the operator coming in. I stopped dead in my tracks.

You're-you're….

Bulk and Skull looked at me, sighed, and said

Yes, the great Bulk and Skull. Please just get into the Sim Room.

I walked in. I think I just met the two greatest non Rangers of all time.

The room was large and I mean, large. It seemed to be as big as the Titanic, and I know knew why the building looked like it could lose a couple of pounds.

Hello, welcome to the Sim Room, a computerized voice said. We are loading your program, Cog attack. Bulk and Skull looked at me through the booth, and I noticed a figure behind them, although I couldn't make him or her out.

All of the sudden I was outside again. Bulk and Skull were gone and I was on a street corner, evidently outside of Ernie's Juice Bar.

Really, Angel Grove? I muttered

Then they were everywhere. At least fifteen Cogs surrounded me, and I put myself in a defensive stance. I looked around, judging which one would attack first. My head swiveled from side to side. None of them seemed to want to attack me.

Einee

Meanee

Miney

Moe.

I choose a Cog and attacked with a kick to the chest. He fell back into his friends, and the Cogs behind me rushed forward, and eventually the had me on the ground, attempting to cover myself. Punches, kicks.

Ow

ow

ow

ow

ow

I rolled out of the huddle, and stood up. They immediately turned and gazed at me with their cold eye. One of them fired its laser beams. I dodged them and attacked the nearest Cog. I felt a kick to my ribs and fired a punch in that direction, my fist hit one in the face. Two Cogs behind me grabbed me and forced me to the ground. I felt more punches and kicks, and I desperately looked around for a way out. Anything. Anything. Panic. Panic. Panic. All I saw were robot legs.

let me handle this.

What?

I regained consciousness on the floor of the Sim Room, with Bulk holding me up.

You alright there buddy? He said.

What happened?

Well, we thought you were down for the count and then there was this bright light and you were standing up, and all of the Cogs were dead except for one, and he was trying to run away. You appeared in front of him and punched straight through him.

I did that. Shock filled me. _I did that._

After you did that, you collapsed. We have the footage in the booth if you want to see it.

Bulk helped me up and I leaned on him. He guided me out to the waiting area, and went to get the video screen, so he could show me what I did. Yumi rushed up to me and hugged me. Jamichael, Scipio, and Leo followed close behind.

Easy, easy Yumi. I think I spent a lot in there. I said.

I told you to pick the Putties! She said. I saw a couple of tears in her eyes. The guys had worried expressions on their faces.

What was interesting was how did you do that thing at the end? Scipio asked.

To get the answer, I think we should review the footage. Jamichael said. It could answer a lot of the questions we have right now.

Bulk came back with the video screen. He played the footage. It was painful to watch myself be pummeled and beaten. I winced at a couple of the blows that I recalled to be especially painful.

Yumi glared at me. This is why I told you to not pick the Cogs.

I sighed and the footage continued. We got to the last time the Cogs had me on the ground, and I saw the light that everyone was talking about. It seemed to be coming from me, and it engulfed the Cogs. After this I heard Cogs groaning and pieces flying out of the light. Then I was standing there looking at the last Cog, who was trying to run away. It was me, but it wasn't me. I barely recognized myself. He didn't move it seemed, he just appeared in front of the last Cog and punched straight through it. After that, the simulation ended and I just collapsed.

Send that to my databook, please, as well as Marcus', Jamichael told Bulk. He nodded and tapped a few things on the screen.

This is interesting, and peculiar. Jamichael said.

While we probably won't find cause, we can at least conclude that this happened because Marcus was in danger, Scipio said.

Marcus, obviously, you're tired right now, so do you mind if I ask questions later? I want you to recover your strength, Jamichael said.

Sure, I said.

Leo and Scipio helped me out of the Sim Room building, and we headed to the dorms. As we arrived at the dorms, I asked Scipio

Who was the guy in the booth with Bulk and Skull? I asked.

We don't know, he wasn't in there when we decided to go in there to watch you. Scipio responded.


	7. Data

Chapter 7, Data

By the data I've gathered from the video, I can't conclude anything, Jamichael said.

You're sure. Nothing can be gleaned from the footage of Marcus going nuclear? asked Scipio.

I wasn't going nuclear, I said.

You couldn't get any scan information? ask Yumi.

No. As it's only video, I can only go off of what is in the video, and what I recall from yesterday. I watched that footage at least a hundred times too. Jamichael rubbed his slightly bloodshot eyes. I could tell he hated this not being able to find out the answer. It perplexed me as well.

We ate breakfast in silence.

What classes do we have today? Leo asked.

Let's see, we're on the B schedule today… so… Jamichael closed his eyes. I think it's Biology, Zords 101, and Ranger History. Kendrix Morgan teaches Biology, Damon Henderson teaches Zords 101-

I thought he taught Science and Magics 101 with Professor Karone, Leo said.

He teaches both introductory courses, Jamichael responded. Ranger History is taught by Rocky DeSantos.

Thats nice, I responded.

We walked out of the Mess Hall, and the cold caught us in his embrace. I saw the Science building up ahead and there was a hill behind it. As we got closer to the Science Building, I saw a smattering of gravestones on it.

The gravestones are for fallen Rangers. Rangers who die natural deaths are also buried there, and they're buried with the teams that they were a part of, Yumi said, noticing my looking at it. Tommy is buried to the right of Kimberly, and the Zeo Rangers will be buried beside Tommy. The Dino Rangers will be buried behind Tommy. This way Tommy will be buried with the teams he led, even though he didn't lead the Dino Thunder Rangers

He laid it out be himself, who would be buried where, right? I said.

Yeah. It's called Ranger Hill, but the teachers call it Memory Hill.

Wow. How much of the original Rangers are there?

Billy, Jason, and Zack, Jamichael said.

Whoa, I said. Where would Justin Stewart be buried?

He opted to be buried with the second team of Turbo Rangers, Jamichael responded.

We walked into the Science building, a somber attitude among us. As we approached Professor Morgan's room, we heard laughing and we snuck up on the door to listen.

Mike, you joker! we heard Professor Morgan say between laughs.

Aw time flies when you're having fun, I got to go. We heard a male voice.

Already?

Yeah, I'm sorry, Kendrix.

As Mike's footsteps came closer to the door, we acted casual in the hallway. He looked at us and grinned.

The new cadets are obviously good at getting intel, he said.

Professor Morgan waved at Mike. She had a smile on her face, but it seemed far away.

Professor Morgan, was that the Magna Defender? Yumi asked.

Nope, that was my husband, the Professor replied. Just kidding, that is the Magna Defender. And please, call me Kendrix.

Prof-Kendrix, you married the Magna Defender? Leo said

He has a name you know… She responded.

Mike Corbett, originally thought dead on the planet of Miranoi, Jamichael said. Later joined the Lost Galaxy Rangers as the Magna Defender, and is the older brother of Leo Corbett.

Kendrix looked at him, eyebrows raised behind her glasses.

A smart one, you are. She said.

She went into the classroom, and we followed. I elbowed Jamichael in the ribs.

What? He said.

I don't think we needed a short biography on him, his name was enough, I said.

Jamichael and I settled at a lab table as the rest of our fellow cadets filed in.

Ok, class the basics of biology… Kendrix started.

As we left the classroom, Scipio spoke up.

Jamichael, I had an idea for getting energy readings from the video. I need you to come to the Simulation Room with me.

O…..kay….. Jamichael said, going off with Scipio.

We all looked at them as they left.

Is anyone as confused as I am? I asked.

Well, if there was an audience to this scene, I'm pretty sure they would be as well, Yumi said.

I don't think Scipio has said anything at all today, which is weird for him, Leo said.

Part of me wants to follow them, but at the same time, I think it's up to the author, Yumi said.

We continued down the hall.

Our next class isn't until about 1300, Yumi said. Want to go to the Arena?

Sure. I said.

Wait, didn't you get hurt there yesterday? Leo asked.

I'm not going to pick the Mighty Morphin White Ranger today, I replied. I'll pick someone from the Zeo Rangers, or maybe even the SPD Rangers.

Ok…

We got to the Battle Arena, and there was a moderate crowd there. I looked up and down the row of courts and saw one open at the end of the row. Leo and I headed to that one.

So a small sparring match, then, Leo?

Sure thing, Marcus.

We touched the small rectangles on the floor and the holographic screens came up. I cycled through the Rangers, but for some reason all my choices were the Mighty Morphin White Ranger.

What the hell is this? I asked aloud. Some kind of prank?

What's wrong Marcus? Leo asked.

I can't choose anyone other than the Mighty Morphin White Ranger. The computer is screwed up…

Yumi walked over to my terminal, as did Leo.

You're right. This is weird. Maybe the computer's busted, Yumi said.

I told you picking Tommy's Ranger was bad. I heard Jevon's voice behind me.

My teeth clenched. What was his problem with me picking my favorite Ranger?

The computer's broken is the problem, I said.

You wanna bet? He said. Go try the one on the other side of the court.

I walked over to where Leo was. I put in my Student ID and accessed the computer. I went to Battle Arena, and then to Pick A Ranger. The White Ranger was the only choice. I looked at the tabs and saw it was on Previously Used. I sighed and walked over to the other terminal. It was on Previously Used.

See? I said. You're just being superstitious.

I changed the terming to All Rangers, and it gave me the regular teams. I went to Zeo Rangers, and picked the Gold Ranger. I needed to get away from Tommy for a while. Leo chose the Time Force Red Ranger. I grinned inside of my helmet.

Ready! I said. He responded with the same.

3.

I tensed my grip on the Gold Power Staff.

2

Leo bounced from one foot to the other. The barrier went up around us. I got in a defensive position.

1

Leo and I rushed at each other. He swung the Chrono Sabers at me and I parried with my Staff. I kicked at him and he swatted it away with a sword. I brought the Staff down at his head and he parried with the Sabers, and then attacked. I rolled out of the way, right into the wall. I was trapped. I started throwing punches and got him a couple of times on the helmet. He got a stab in with one of the Sabers. I remembered my Staff and said

GOLD RUSH!

I darted at Leo with super speed, attacking him multiple times. He blocked me once. I stopped in front of him and he fell to a knee. He looked up and slashed the Chrono Sabers at me and I parried him with the Staff, and shoved him off. He was able to get one of my legs. He attacked my upper torso, but he feinted towards my legs. As I moved the Staff down, he brought the Sabers up to my chest and the was some sparks as I got hit with the Chrono Sabers full force. I fell backwards as time expired.

The Score

Marcus 8

Leo 5

He was grinning as the Arena de-morphed us.

That Gold Rush is really something, He said. I'm going to work on defending that.

I grinned. Those Sabers sparked me. I'm just going to have to work harder on that.

Yumi came over to us as Leo was helping me up. She looked at me and grinned.

I think you only won because of that Gold Rush, Marcus. She said.

Oh, yeah? Is that a challenge? I said.

It is.

She walked over to the side that Leo started out on and logged on. I walked back to the square I had started on. I logged on and picked the Gold Zeo Ranger again. She picked the In Space Red Ranger.

Ready! She said

Ready!

3

Yesterday I had collapsed after only one fight. Two might be pushing it, I thought.

2

I saw Yumi assume a defensive stance, and I did the same. The barrier went up.

1

We jumped out of the gate at each other. We collided in the middle of the Arena, Spiral Saber vs. Gold Power Staff. We shoved off of each other, and collided again in the middle of the court. There was a small shockwave coming off of this strike. Yumi kicked me off and swung the Saber in an upward fashion from right. I parried her and landed a punch on her helmet. I then jumped back and yelled

GOLD RUSH

I sped toward her. She appeared defenseless. Right before I reached her she stuck out the Spiral Saber and clotheslined me. I hit the barrier hard. I jumped up and was able to barely parry a vicious attack from her. I ducked and barely missed getting hit by a swing that would've taken my head off, and I rolled out of the way. Got up quickly and landed two hits on her legs. She started a vicious counterattack that I scrambled out of the way of, but she tripped me up and landed a blow on my back. I kicked at her and we both heard the finishing buzzer.

Marcus 4

Yumi 4

A tie. The barrier raised itself again and an extra thirty second were added to the clock. I quickly got up as she swung at me. I blocked and shoved her off. She tripped and I caught her on the other side. I had her like we were dancing. She saw there was a second on the clock left and tapped me on the helmet with the Spiral Saber.

End score

Yumi 5, Marcus 4.

She held onto me as we stayed in the position we ended in. We looked as if we had been ballroom dancing, and I had dipped her.

So are you going to hold me like this all day, or? She said, eyebrows raised.

I don't know, maybe as long as I get to see those beautiful eyes of yours, I said.

They were a soft red.

Anyway, I got her back upright again, and Leo said

Eh, I ship it.

We laughed and went to Zords 101.


	8. End of Week One

Chapter 8, End of Week One

The end of the first week already? Time sure does go fast. I laid on my bed looking at the coin my dad had given me.

You going to lay there all day? Scipio said.

It's our first free day.

I thought we were going to spar at the Arena?

I grinned, and put the coin back on my desk.

Free days were every Saturday and Sunday. Cadets were allowed to roam around campus at their leisure, and teachers stayed at home. However, on Sunday, teachers had to be in their offices from 900-1200, in case students needed their help on an assignment. Since I had passed all quizzes and tests I felt like I was in good hands. With the upperclassmen coming in on Monday, these were our last couple of days to ourselves.

Anyway, Scipio and I walked to the Battle Arena, which had a gym attached to it. After a small, but intense workout, Scipio and I went to a court. I logged in and chose the Gold Zeo Ranger, and Scipio chose the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger.

3

I bounced from side to side. Let's do this.

2

The barrier went up, and we both took a defensive stance.

1

Out of the gate we went. Kicks and punches flying. I landed a knee on Scipio's stomach and parried his Power Axe swipe, and fired up for a gold rush. However, Scipio threw the Axe at me and knocked the Staff out of my hand, and threw a punch into my gut. I went on the defensive. Parry parry parry. Finally I saw my opening and threw a kick at Scipio's helmet that connected hard. Scipio stumbled forward, and I dove for my Staff.

GOLD RUSH

A couple of knees to the stomach and back later, Scipio was on one knee. He kicked out at me, which found my stomach and I jumped back. He grabbed his Axe, and we were everywhere. Axe to the shoulder, Power Staff to the stomach. He kicked me down and turned the Axe around into gun mode and fired. Right to the chest. I kicked him off and was in mid-swing when the buzzer sounded.

Marcus 5

Scipio 5

The barrier stayed up, and I charged up for one last Gold Rush. Scipio threw the Axe at me, and I ducked.

GOLD RUSH

I was able to connect to Scipio's chest with a hard strike. The buzzer sounded and we shook hands.

That was intense, I said. You're going to kill me, man.

You should consider using other Rangers, Marcus, Scipio replied.

Why? I found a Ranger that works for me, I replied.

Well, if you only have one Ranger, then in the tournament at the end of the year, you'll be at a disadvantage, because most of the upperclassmen have master anywhere from five to twenty Rangers.

Five to TWENTY?!

Yeah. My cousin mastered about five his first year. He got to the semi-finals before losing to a year four student.

Nice. Well, if the White Ranger doesn't act up on me, I'll use that. But I'll only use it in the finals or something.

We can work on getting you acquainted with the rest of the Rangers. Hopefully you'll have a portfolio of at least five or six Rangers.

Ok.

We walked to the showers, and got dressed. That was one of the better things about Free Days. You didn't have to wear the Cadet uniform. Civilian clothes were encouraged. I was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans. And of course, my winter coat. Scipio was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. We went back to the dorms and dumped our stuff. Yumi met us at breakfast.

You guys went to the arena? She asked

Yep. I said.

After breakfast, we explored the campus. Where we were staying was on the West side of campus. The year two and three Cadets were staying on the North side of campus, the year four Cadets were on the East Side of campus and year 5 was on the South side of campus. All of the class buildings and workshops were in the middle of campus, along with the Sim Room's building and the Battle Arena. There was a lake on the Northwest corner of campus, and there was a small cabin on it. We decided not to go look at it. Ranger Hill was on the South Side of campus, near the year five dorms. I went up to pay my respects to Tommy. Looking straight at his grave stone, Kimberly was buried to the left, and Trini was buried to Kimberly's left. There was a spot to the right of Tommy for the Zeo Rangers, and a spot above him for the Dino Thunder Rangers.

I smiled as I came up on his gravestone. Here lied possibly one of the greatest Rangers ever. He lead four teams of Rangers. I squatted down, touched the stone. As I walked down the hill to Yumi and Scipio, I turned one last time. Tommy's gravestone was green, I realized. I chuckled.

What are you chuckling about? Yumi said as I got to the bottom.

Tommy's gravestone is green, not white. I don't think he'll have a problem with me using the White Ranger in the arena, I replied.

Scipio grinned. I looked around in the cold. I then remembered something.

Scipio,why did you run off with Jamichael a couple of days ago? You two seemed like you were going to do something important, I said.

Now that you mention it, that was really strange, as it had been the first time you had spoken for that entire chapter, Yumi said.

Yeah. What about it? Scipio responded.

You said you thought you had found a way to measure the energy readings from the video, I replied. Any luck?

Jamichael and I are continuing to work on that. We'll let you know when we get some good data. The way I thought we could do it is very complicated, and very tedious, but we are getting solid results from using it. Scipio responded.

What method are you using? Yumi asked.

Well, what we're doing is turning the video into a three dimensional environment, and then measuring each meter by meter area individually per each nanosecond, Scipio said.

You came up with that during Biology? I said, in disbelief.

I had been working on that idea since about that morning, and I needed to get a copy of the video file so Jamichael and I could double-check each other's work.

Yumi and I both looked at each other and then back at him. He gave us a grin. And then looked at his watch.

It's about lunchtime, I would think. Let me contact Jamichael, and let him know, so he can meet up with us, Scipio said.

What about Leo? I said.

Leo told me that he'd do a couple of matches in the Arena and meet us at the Mess Hall, Scipio said.

Ok, let's go then.

At the Mess, Jamichael was waiting for us. He and Scipio started going off about nanoseconds, energy measurement, and other stuff. While I was interested at first, they lost me after a while. Eventually they both looked at me and started whispering something back and forth until they looked as if they were in agreement. Then Jamichael came over to me.

Scipio and I are in agreement that we're going to need you to try to do that again.

What?! Last time I did it, I didn't even know what happened! I blacked out! I said.

Yeah, but I think we can try to replicate the situation and maybe, just maybe, we can get you to do it again.

I sighed. I guess I gotta do it for science.

Ok, let's go. I reluctantly agreed.

We walked over to the Sim Room Building, and ducked out of the cold. Bulk was in the lobby reading a book, and Skull was right next to him eating a sandwich.

Excuse me, gentlemen, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind allowing us to use the simulator to run some tests, Jamichael said.

They looked at each other and then back at us.

Sorry, we can't. Simulator's shut down on free days. Skull said.

And besides, the Chancellor would have our hides if we booted it up right now. Bulk said.

Please, you two? Yumi blinked her eyes, and made them look so innocent and pure.

Bulk glanced at Skull.

NO. Now get outta here you five! Bulk pointed towards the door.

We left with a groan.

Great! Now what do we do? I asked.

Scipio and I'll come up with something, in the meantime, let's just enjoy the rest of our free day. Jamichael said. We'll work on this another time.


	9. The Upperclassmen

Chapter 9, The Upperclassmen

We watched them get off of the buses. From a distance, of course.

You know, most of them are probably really nice, Jamichael said.

Oh, really? Leo retorted. Why aren't you going up and saying anything?

Jamichael remained speechless. I understood why. These guys had been formed into teams. They had worked together, fought together, lived together. They were better than us. I saw the one I had heard about.

His lock of blue hair shone against the blonde. Mikael Ivanovich. He had supposedly gone undefeated his first year, and beat a year five student in the Year's End tournament. He used Sixth Rangers, and Heroes. My further research revealed that he used the Gold Zeo Ranger most of the time.

As I studied him more, I realized he wasn't built very muscular. This surprised me, as I thought he would be built like a tank.

You want to fight him? I heard Yumi say.

Oh, yeah. So bad.

I think you should master some more Rangers first, said Scipio. It would be most beneficial to you to do so.

Ok. After our first class, during the two hour lunch break, we'll go work on the White Mighty Morphin Ranger, I replied.

It's a wise choice, I think. No one else will use him, as they think he's cursed. One Ranger you should definitely think of mastering is Mighty Morphin Green. No one would ever pick him, Scipio said as we walked to Morphing 101.

I considered this. I hadn't picked the Green Ranger because that was really Tommy's Ranger.

I think that statement would be considered heresy in certain circles, Scipio, I replied. I don't want Jevon getting all over me for using the Green Ranger.

Jevon's an idiot, Scipio replied.

I heard my name. Jevon came out of the shadows.

I glared at him. He returned the favor kindly. He then shifted his gaze to Scipio.

So I'm an idiot for saying that it's wrong to disrespect the dead? He sneered.

He's not disrespecting the dead, Scipio said.

He is. Every time he uses the White Ranger, he disrespects Tommy.

What do you care?! He's dead!

Tommy was my godfather.

Silence fell among us. Scipio's fist clenched. Jevon noticed this.

You wanna fight me? Jevon sneered.

Battle Arena, noon. Scipio replied.

Scipio… I said, hesitantly.

Marcus, was it? Jevon looked at me.

Yeah. I said.

I'll fight you after I finish him. And if I beat both of you, Marcus can't use any of Tommy's Rangers. Jevon said.

Scipio and I looked at each other. He shook his head.

Deal, Scipio said.

He glanced at me and started walking away. I and everyone else started following behind him.

Scipio, what was that?! I stopped him.

He wants to screw you over. That's his reason. Scipio said.

He never said that. I said.

He's pissed at you being better than him. That's his problem.

Scipio, you don't need to get involved, I said. He wants me. That's what he wants.

Scipio looked me over.

Look, we can't change the fact that Jevon wants to kill both of you, Jamichael said.

Yeah. Let's go to class, and we'll make a plan over lunch, Yumi said.

I smiled. We got this.

Great. Another report to write. And on the new generation morphers! Leo said.

They're actually quite convenient, Yumi said. It's a morpher, and a phone. And you can choose any existing or previous Rangers. We're going to get one at the end of this year, when they announce our teams.

Ok, to lunch so we can make our plan. We have about an hour before noon, Scipio said, lightly jogging to the Mess Hall.

We got there, got food and sat down at a table. I noticed Jamichael on the other side of the cafeteria talking to an Upperclassman, but I couldn't tell which one it was.

Marcus.

My attention snapped back to our table.

Yeah, I replied.

Scipio looked deadly serious.

I want you to use the Green Ranger. He said.

Why?

Jevon won't be expecting it. Scipio said. He'll be completely off balance if you do that.

I looked at him as if he had asked me to drill a hole in my head.

I haven't even used the Green Ranger!

It's a calculated risk. I think we could pull it off. Scipio said.

Look, I said. I don't think that's a good idea. I want to stick with either White Ranger or Gold Zeo.

Please. He's seen you use Gold Zeo, and probably has been studying you while you use Gold Zeo. And he's already fought you when you were the White Ranger. He knows what you're going to do. Scipio said. So it's best to have the element of surprise.

There was a pause I looked at him. My eyes darted over to Jamichael. He nodded. I looked at Leo, who was shaking his head. When I looked at Yumi, she didn't do anything.

She's not going to play tiebreaker.

I'll do it. I said. Which Ranger are you going to pick?

Scipio smiled a little.

Probably the Green Lost Galaxy Ranger, or maybe the Blue Time Force Ranger.

I looked at my watch. 11:45.

It's go time. I said.

We got to the Battle Arena, and Scipio and I saw Jevon waiting on an open court. Scipio walked over and they started the match. Jevon chose the Quantum Ranger, and Scipio chose the Green Lost Galaxy Ranger.

Yumi and Jamichael stood beside me. Leo was on the other side of Jamichael.

3

I held my breath. Good luck Scipio.

2

Barrier up. No interference now.

1

They shot out of the gates. Scipio using his Quasar Sabre, and Jevon using the Quantum Defender. They collided in the middle, and shoved off from each other. Jevon slashed at Scipio's right side. Parry. Back and forth, back and forth. No points on the board. Scipio ducked under one swing, and Jevon kneed him in the face. Scipio staggered, and Jevon swung his sword hard across Scipio's chest. There was a pop and sparks flew. Scipio grabbed his chest and barely parried the next blow. Jevon knocked the Sabre out of Scipio's hand and kneed him across the helmet. Scipio collapsed, and I rushed forward, my hands on the barrier.

STOP! I yelled, pounding on the barrier. Yumi, Leo and Jamichael did the same.

Jevon stopped and looked at us. He then raised the Quantum Defender above his head and stabbed down with it. It went past the armour and into Scipio's shoulder. Scipio screamed in pain. Sparks flew. Jevon delivered a hard kick to Scipio's ribs, and walked back to his starting gate and sat down.

The buzzer went off.

Jevon 4

Scipio 0

I saw the win-losses beside their names change. As soon as the barrier went down, I went after Jevon. He parried my blow and tackled me to the ground. Kicks, punches. I couldn't tell who. I got back on my feet and he did as well. Leo was on his other side. Jamichael and Yumi were helping Scipio up.

You didn't have to stab him. I said, anger in my voice.

It wasn't about the stab, it was about sending a message. Jevon replied, walking off the court.

Hey, you still have a match with me! Get your ass back on this court! I yelled at him.

You're not facing me any more, Jevon replied.

He pointed at a familiar face.

You're facing him.

I saw a lock of blue hair amongst the blonde as Mikael Ivanovich stepped out of the crowd.

This is going to be one hell of a fight.


	10. Marcus vs Mikael Ivanovich

Chapter 10, Marcus vs Mikael

I stood there in disbelief. Scipio had been badly hurt in his fight against Jevon, and now I wasn't going to get to face him?! No, instead I had to fight the guy who went undefeated his first year at the Academy.

You coward, I muttered, glaring at Jevon.

As Mikael and I made our way onto the court, Leo stopped me.

Green Ranger, he whispered.

I stared him in the eyes. The plan went out the door when Scipio got hurt. I was using White Ranger.

Tigerzord, I whispered back.

Leo stared at me.

Whatever you think will work, he replied.

Mikael and I logged in, and I scrolled to the Mighty Morphin White Ranger. I paused for a second. I had been working with Gold Zeo, and I seemed to fit with him perfectly…

Screw it, White Ranger. As the helmet formed over my head, I saw Mikael picking the Gold Zeo Ranger. I smiled a bit under my helmet. I felt Saba in my hand.

It's go time.

We both hit Ready on the screens before us. The disappeared and the countdown began.

3

I shifted Saba around so the blade was pointing in front of me. I noticed Mikael take a defensive stance.

2

Barriers up, no one in or out. I took a defensive stance.

1

I shot out of the gate, but stopped halfway across the court. Mikael was still in the gate.

Come on, fight me! I yelled at him.

He brought up the Gold Power Staff.

Gold.

Rush.

He rocketed out of the gate and passed me. There was a delay, and then I felt pain all over my body at once. Sparks flew. I fell to my knees. A sharp kick to the ribs later, I was rolling towards the barrier hard, hitting it. I pushed myself out of the way, barely avoiding a blow aimed at my head from the Staff. I was able to get a kick into his ribs, which stopped him long enough for me to get onto my feet. I attacked with Saba and he parried well, and launched his own offensive. He was everywhere, and I couldn't block with Saba. I fell backwards as he lashed out a kick at my ribs which shoved me into the barrier. I rolled out of the way and stabbed him in the back with Saba, and followed up with a slash at the back of his knees. He fell to one knee and I kicked him over. I slashed his back over and over, until he rolled out of the way. I fired Saba's laser eyes at him which he avoided and rolled in closer, attacking with the staff. I was able to parry this time and we clashed swords and were at a standstill in the middle of the court. I shoved him off and landed a punch on his helmet. I brought my knee up to hit his chin, but he grabbed me and slammed me on the ground.

The buzzer sounded, ending the match. As the adrenaline faded, I could hear people cheering. Mikael walked towards me, and stuck out his hand. He helped me up and said

This is why we do this.

He seemed to be soaking in the cheers. I looked at him.

Why did you fight for Jevon? I asked.

He looked at me. He told me that you were using Tommy's Rangers disrespectfully, and by my judgement of that match, I'd say he was wrong. Keep using the White Ranger, and sorry about your friend.

Mikael shook my hand and said, while nodding at the scoreboard.

That's the closest anyone's come to beating me.

I looked at it.

Mikael 12

Marcus 11

Mikael shook my hand.

I'll look forward to our rematch in the Year End Tournament, Mikael said. In the meantime, you train your butt off everyday and I'll do the same, and we'll compare results then.

I looked at him.

Sure thing. I said.

I watched him leave, and then felt the biggest pain in my gut. As I fell to my knees, I looked up and saw Jevon. He came close and whispered in my ear.

Hey, you little piece of crap, if you ever use Tommy's Rangers ever again, I will do more than this. He said.

I shoved him off, and lashed a kick out at his face, which he took right in the jaw. I got in real close and whispered back:

If you ever hurt another of my friends, not only will I beat you within an inch of your life, but I will do it with the Dragon Dagger, Saba, the Zeo Power Sword, and the Brachio Staff, just to prove my damn point. I growled.

I shoved Jevon off and walked out of the Battle Arena to where Leo was waiting. We ran off to the Medical Facility on campus as fast as we could.

Scipio?

He opened his eyes. He had blacked out, and he was a little fuzzy coming back.

Y-yeah? He blinked a couple of times. He saw me and had a worried look on his face.

Did you beat him? Did you beat Jevon? He asked.

There was a changeup in the card, I said. I had to fight Mikael Ivanovich.

Scipio's eyes got wide. Yumi's and Jamichael's face were absolute shock.

The guy who's undefeated?

Yeah.

Damn. Scipio rested back on the bed. He winced, and clutched his shoulder, which had some bandages around it.

How bad is it? I asked.

Well, he's not going to be able to fight in the Arena for the rest of the year, said a voice behind us.

I turned around, and saw Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. She was wearing a doctor's coat that had a pink armband around her left arm, and a patch above it that showed her service as a Ranger. She smiled at me.

You must be Marcus, she said, extending a hand. Scipio here was muttering your name as we patched him up.

Thanks, Doctor Mitchell.

Now, we're going to need to Scipio to stay here for another couple of days to make sure he's healing regularly.

Ok, Doc.

She smiled, nodded at me and the others in the room. Jamichael and Yumi returned her nod. Yumi came over and hugged me. I collapsed in a chair beside the bed.

What was the match like? Jamichael asked.

I exhaled sharply, my eyes widening.

Well, it seemed at first he was studying me. He hit the Gold Rush as his opening move. That was pretty shocking. And he just seemed to have this dominant mindset, that he would kill me. And when I managed to get points, he made sure to pay me back for was tied until the end, when he slammed me for his final point, I said.

What was the score? Scipio asked.

12-11. I replied.

No one has ever gotten that close to him in terms of points, Jamichael said. The closest anyone got before that was 13-8. And that was Professor Park.

The Green Zeo Ranger couldn't even beat him? I responded.

It was a best of three match, and Professor Park went all out with both of his Rangers. Might Morphin Black and Green Zeo. Jamichael said.

Holy-... I trailed off. I fell back in the chair.

Yeah. Jamichael said.

There was silence as we registered what he said.

I'm going to sleep. Marcus, get your overpowered butt out of my room. Scipio said yawning.

We all laughed, and started exiting the room.

Sweet dreams, said Leo, turning off the lights.

We walked down the hallway, Yumi holding my right hand, Jamichael to my left, and Leo on Jamichael's left.


	11. Sim Room Teamups

Chapter 11, Sim Room Team Ups

We were all gathered in the Sim Room lobby.

Allright, Cadets! Welcome to your first ever Team Up Simulation Room Exercise. We call 'em TUSREs. Chancellor Oliver exclaimed. This is where we will be teaming you up with random people in your class to fight off a squad of random foot soldiers and then a monster. You will be morphed into the Ranger you desire to be. And you will fight as a team. Any questions?

Everyone looked around. No hands went up.

Ok, then! The first team to go in will be…. Marcus Kaiser, Leonard Washington, Jevon Tabb, Yumi Triviry, and Jamichael Carter, He read off of a data book. Please choose a Ranger and go into the Simulation Room.

I glanced at Jamichael. We would have to work with Jevon? This could get…. for lack of a better word, interesting.

We walked into the Sim Room, and a holoscreen came up in front of us, similar to the ones in the Battle Arena. I scrolled to the Gold Zeo Ranger. Eh… I scrolled to the White Ranger. Let's give these two a rest. I clicked the Random tab and checked the box that said 'Sixth Rangers only'. A small wheel appeared on the screen, and spun. Every Sixth Ranger was on the wheel. It slowed down, and eventually stopped at the Silver In Space Ranger. I raised my eyebrows. Interesting. I clicked yes when the screen asked me if I would like to use this Ranger, and boom, I was the Silver Ranger. I looked down the line, and Yumi chose the Time Force Red Ranger (it had a skirt on it, I raised my eyebrows in surprise), Leo had chosen the Mystic Force Yellow Ranger, Jamichael had picked the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, and Jevon had picked the Quantum Ranger.

Two Sixth Rangers? Jamichael muttered. That's going to cause trouble.

Ok, guys, your scenario is the Putties, and your monster will be Eye Guy. Bulk said over the com in the helmets.

Let's do it! I said.

Whoo! Leo responded.

Suddenly we were in downtown Angel Grove and surrounded by Putties. Jevon immediately rushed them.

Jevon, we're supposed to work as a team! I shouted as we fought the Putties who rushed us.

I don't play with others. He said. A little icon popped up in my helmet showing me he had muted everyone else on the team.

DAMMIT JEVON! I yelled, as I finished off the Putty nearest me. Yumi wasn't having any problems with her opponent, and Leo was dominating the Putty he was facing. Jamichael already had his weapon out, the Power Lance. However, Jamichael wasn't faring too well. I kicked the Putty away from him, and finished it off.

We turned and saw Jevon finishing off three Putties on his own. He glanced at us as the monster teleported right in front of him. This meant that he didn't see the blow that threw him across the street into a car. We winced.

Ok, guys, let's take it up a notch! I said.

Allright! Chrono Sabers! Yumi said, as they spawned connected at six o'clock in her hands.

Jamichael moved into a defensive position with the Power Lance.

Magi Staff, Crossbow! Leo said, with the Crossbow in his hand. He aimed it at Eye Guy.

Alright, Super Silverizer, Sword mode! I said.

We charged Eye Guy, and Yumi was the first to hit him. It was a vicious stab, followed up by a couple of hits from the Crossbow, setting off sparks on Eye Guy, forcing him to back up a little. I got in a couple of slashes with the Silverizer, and Jamichael followed with the Lance. However, Eye Guy hit Jamichael pretty hard, sending him flying. He landed on the middle of the street hard and right on the upper back area.

Jamichael are you ok?! I found myself yelling into the mike in my helmet.

Y-yeah. That hurt a bit. He responded.

Well, just be happy that you didn't go into a car like Jevon, I responded.

Yumi drew her Chrono Blaster and fired shot after shot into Eye Guy's body. I changed the Silverizer into gun mode and started firing as well. Leo was still firing bolt after bolt of energy into Eye Guy. He seemed to just be taking it, and it seemed like it wasn't hurting him.

Guys I don't think this is working, I said.

You're right, stop shooting! Yumi said.

We all stopped shooting.

My turn! Eye Guy said.

He hit us with an energy burst from his hands, and he hit us so hard that sparks flew off of us.

Is everyone ok? I said as we were getting back up.

Yeah. Leo said.

Yup. Yumi said.

Affirmative. Jamichael said.

I noticed Jevon fighting Eye Guy with the Quantum Defender.

When did he get out of the car? I said.

I have no idea. Leo replied, raising the Crossbow. He let off a couple of bolts.

The first two hit Eye Guy, but the last one hit Jevon square in the back. I heard his scream of pain from the hit, which was pretty loud considering he had turned off his radio. I saw him demorph as he fell to the ground, and Eye Guy kicked him across the street.

What the hell, Leo?! I exclaimed.

He got in the way, Leo replied.

This is not the time to get revenge for Scipio! I countered.

Guys, focus! Yumi said.

I've got it! Jamichael said.

What's the plan, Jamichael? I asked.

Eye Guy was defeated when Billy hit the main stalk, right? So therefore, we hit the main stalk, Jamichael continued. And that is the big red one where his face would be.

We looked at Eye Guy.

Ok, let's go guys! I said.

We charged Eye Guy, and Jamichael hit the weak point first, Leo second, and Yumi third. I powered up the Silverizer, and charged. Eye Guy swung blindly and I ducked under it, and stabbed into the eye as eye guts spewed out at me.

Suddenly, we were back in the Sim Room.

Good job guys, Skull said.

Jevon got up and came up to Leo.

What the hell was that?! He yelled at Leo.

Leo swung his fist and connected with Jevon's face. He threw another fist into Jevon's stomach. Jevon tackled him and we came over to break it up. Jevon was able to get several good punches into Leo before we pulled him off of Leo. Jevon was bleeding from the nose, and it looked as if Leo might have a black eye tomorrow.

If you hurt Scipio again, I promise you, I'll do more than that. Leo said, glaring at Jevon.

Jevon left the Sim Room, and as we got out the door, Scipio greeted us.

Good job in there, guys! He said.

He noticed Jevon holding his back.

Who shot him? Scipio asked.

Leo. I sad.

Should've aimed higher. Scipio said.

I gave Scipio my most disapproving look of all time.

Marcus, he critically injured me for the rest of the year. I don't think I'll be able to enter in the tournament at the end of the year. He's made threats against you. Scipio said.

It's just…. I feel like he's going to be important later on, and I don't think we should be total jerks to him, because he might actually help us. I replied.

Scipio gave me a weird look, and we walked out of the Sim Room building.

Want to go to the Arena, Marcus? Leo asked.

Sure. I want to get more practice with the In Space Silver Ranger. That Super Silverizer has grown on me. I replied.


	12. Answers

Chapter 12, Answers

We walked out of Morphing 101, and Leo groaned.

If I hear the word Zeonizer again, I'm gonna puke. He said.

We all laughed. Yumi held my hand as we walked to the Mess Hall. It was almost the end of the third week, Scipio's arm was still in a sling, and we weren't any closer to discovering why I had gone Super Saiyan and destroyed a legion of Cogs. The energy scans had come up with a bunch of numbers and Jamichael and Scipio had talked over them.

However in the Battle Arena, we had progressed to the best in the Year One class. Yumi was number one, and I was number two. Leo was at number five, and Jamichael was at number 25. Leo and I were helping him improve, and Jamichael's record improved from 0-5 to 10-7, so he was doing great. My record was 15-2, and Leo's was 12-5. Scipio's was still 3-2, and he was like number 13. So out of 150 students, I think we were doing pretty good. We had done another team simulation with a girl named Carolina. It went better than the previous one, and we were pretty satisfied with it.

Marcus, you coming or not? Scipio asked, breaking me out of my reminiscence.

Coming! I said.

I hurried up to catch up with them.

It really intrigues me that we can't find out any answers to Marcus' incident. Jamichael said.

An alarm went off on his phone. His eyes widened.

What was the alarm for? I asked.

This specific alarm is connected to the software I was running scanning the video and holo-video from the incident. Jamichael said. It only goes off when it finds something that looks unusual. It hasn't gone off in two weeks. I was beginning to lose hope. Scipio, let's go!

They ran off.

So, did anyone else want to skip lunch, or? Leo asked, glancing at me and Yumi.

Nah, Magics and Science 101 is next, and I'm going to need some food to understand half of the stuff in that class. I replied.

And after that is Math. Professor Watanabe still hates you for skipping his first class, Yumi replied looking at me smiling.

Well, considering that I spent it with you, it wasn't a waste. I said.

Leo facepalmed.

Please don't be like this throughout lunch, he said.

As we walked out of Math, the last class of the day, Leo's holo-communicator beeped. He opened the message and Jamichael and Scipio were there.

What's up, guys? Leo asked.

You three get over here, I think we can finally definitively say exactly what happened when Marcus fought in the Sim Room. Jamichael said, excitedly.

We rushed over to the dorms, and took the elevator to the fourth floor. When we finally go to Jamichael's room, he threw the door open.

Eureka! He greeted us with. Quick, come in! He ushered us in.

Scipio was sitting there with the most happiest look on his face.

Ok, so what happened? I asked.

Ok, let me bring up the holo-video and the regular video. Jamichael said. To Scipio, he said Get me the notes.

Leo hoisted himself up on his bed, and Yumi sat down in the desk chair. I sat in the other one, and scooted it closer to hers. Jamichael brought out his notes and displayed the video and holo-videos. He pointed at an instance in the holo-video and had the video paused in the same spot.

So you see this right here? Jamichael said pointing at the me in the video.

Yeah, I replied. That's me.

Yes, we know, that is you. Well, that's you as you are now. At zero. Jamichael said.

Zero? Zero what? Yumi asked.

In the world, and out reaching universe we measure energy in joules and watts. However with magical energy and Morphin Grid, humans had to come up with a better energy measuring system, and we came up with the Morph-Watt. That way we can transfer measures from one system to the other. Jamichael said.

Ok. So the me right now in the video is at 0 Morph-Watts. I said.

Yes, but when you start getting railed on by the Cogs, watch the spike on the graph. Jamichael said, playing the footage.

I watched the graph climb to 10 Morph-Watts.

Ok, it's at ten. I said.

That's actually not even comparable to actual Rangers in combat. Most put out over 50, just in un-morphed form. Jamichael said.

What's the highest measured output from any Ranger ever? Yumi asked.

Just under 10,000 Morph-Watts, and that was Andro's Battlizer 3rd mode. Jamichael said.

The holo-video progressed in slow motion, and I watched the Morph-Watt jump from 10 to 500 Morph-Watts.

Oh, my god! I said.

Now, Jamichael and I had already known about the energy spike, and while we were shocked with it at first, we attributed it to adrenaline, as there have been huge spikes like this with other Rangers when they were under duress. I believe Tommy was once measured spiking from 150 Morph-Watts all the way to 750. However, the important thing with this spike is that it happens again later, putting you over 1,000 Morph-Watts. Scipio said, gesturing with his free hand.

Over a thousand? I was shocked.

Hold on, Scipio said. Now, at 1,000 is where most Rangers are when they morph. Now, the average person would have been in a coma at that un-morphed. And here in the video is where the cameras seemed to malfunction, so we're going to have to go to the holo-video.

Ok, so you at about 1,050 Morph-Watts is where you are right now. The holo video shows us where you are and where the Cogs were in retrospect to each other. You evidently had a speed boost and strength boost, as right here in the holo-video, it shows you defeating 3 Cogs within a 30 second timeframe. That is unheard of. The best Zeo Ranger, defeated 2 in a minute, and that was Tommy. Hell, even Yumi beat only one in a minute. Jamichael said, gesturing towards her.

It doesn't explain the light in the video footage though. I said. Unless that was the energy manifesting outside of my body...

Precisely! Think of it like this: the energy at this moment in time is like water coming out of a sink. Now, with Rangers, they have a drain for that energy to go into, which is their suit. While this is also supported by their connection to the Morphin Grid, so they don't have to provide all of the energy themselves. However, considering your loss of consciousness later and the fact that you aren't connected to the Morphin Grid, Scipio and I think there is a high probability that you generated this energy yourself. Now back to the sink metaphor, since you didn't have a drain for the energy, it flowed out of you, and that is actually why right here in the holo-video why 5 Cogs disappeared, Jamichael said.

So basically I generated my own energy field? I asked.

Yes. That's what happened. Scipio replied.

What would've happened if he had had a suit on? asked Leo.

Jamichael and Scipio looked at each other.

Considering that the Morphin Grid tries to match your power in the suit, I would say it's reasonable that Marcus would have overloaded the suit and probably wrecked the morpher. Scipio said.

We sat in silence for a minute before Yumi spoke up.

This doesn't explain why Marcus jumped from 10 Morph-Watts to over 1,000. Yumi said.

Scipio and I both think that the first boost, the 10 to 500 is purely from adrenaline. However, we can't explain the second one. Something like that could only come from an external power source. Jamichael said.

But could it be possible that I got a second adrenaline boost, or a second wind? I asked.

Yes, but it wouldn't be as big of a boost as that first one. Rangers will jump from 750 to 1250, but their second boost would be from 1250 to 1450. Not as much. This is basically two first adrenaline shots. Scipio said.

We sat in silence. Suddenly Leo's stomach rumbled.

Let's go get dinner, guys. We all need time to process this. Leo said. Especially Marcus.


	13. Reflection

Chapter 13, Reflections

I lay on my bed after dinner. What Scipio and Jamichael had said still resonated within me. That second boost should've killed me. No human could stand 1,000 Morph-Watts. I looked at the clock. 21:45. I could go to the Battle Arena and get some practice in. I needed something to clear my head.

When I got to the Battle Arena, there was only one court being used, and the person using it seemed to be a teacher, because their training gear looked different than the grey and black training clothes we used. I ignored them somewhat, and went to the court in the middle of the floor. I picked a three on one battle, with three random Rangers attacking me. I chose the White Mighty Morphin Ranger, and pressed start. As the countdown started, I felt Saba in my hand.

3

I tensed.

2

I got into a defensive position, and the barrier went up. The three Rangers I was going to have to face were the Black In Space Ranger, the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, and the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger.

1

I moved myself into position. Black In Space attacked me first. I blocked him and Pink Lost Galaxy attacked me. I brought Saba over and blocked her. I fended them off for a while, and was able to start gaining the upper hand, however, Red Mighty Morphin joined the fray and I was everywhere at once. Block Black Ranger, dodge Red Ranger, attack Pink Ranger, block Pink Ranger, attack Red Ranger, dodge Black Ranger. The Black Ranger was the first to fall, making my job easier. I upped my attacks and Pink Ranger fell. Red Ranger pulled out the Power Sword, and I met him with Saba. Boom, boom, boom. We were all over the place. Parry, dodge, attack, dodge, attack, parry. Finally I saw my opening, and took it. One final thrust with Saba and Red Ranger was down for the count.

Good job on that. I heard someone say as the barrier fell, allowing me to leave.

I looked over and it was Chancellor Oliver. I got flustered.

Th-Thank you, sir. I said. I didn't realize you were training this late.

He smiled. It was reassuring, yet it felt like there was some pain behind it.

It's fine, Marcus. He said.

How do you know my name? I asked.

Well, it said it on the outside of the barrier, and I distinctly recall calling you up for the first years' team-ups in the Sim Room. He said.

Looking at him closer, I realized his hair was a lot more grey than I had remembered from the first day. He looked… older.

Your last name is Kaiser, right? He asked.

Yes.

I once knew an Aurelius Kaiser, would you happen to be related to him? He asked.

That was my father's name. I said.

He raised his eyebrows.

Oh, really? He was a great man. I worked with him on many a project. He said.

Thank you sir. I said.

He gazed upon me, and smiled.

You have your father's fierce eyes. The dark blue-ish with red specks, He said.

I smiled. Thank you again, sir. I didn't get to know my father long. Only until I was about 8, and not very often. I said. But I remember him as a great father. He always read books to me, and he always encouraged me to pursue knowledge. It's one of the reasons I enjoyed school. 'Always find out everything you can about a topic. And then go discover some more information yourself' was something he'd always say.

Sounds like the man I knew, Chancellor Oliver said. Always trying to push the limits and discover new things.

Yeah, I said, smiling.

The Chancellor looked at his watch and then back at me.

I hate to cut our conversation short, but I unfortunately have a couple of meetings with the United Nations and the United Galaxy tomorrow. It's been a pleasure, Marcus. He said, sticking his hand out.

The pleasure was all mine, Chancellor. I said., shaking his hand.

I watched him leave, and went into the showers. Coming out into the cool night air felt good, and my head felt a little bit clearer. I stopped in the middle of the courtyard. Three weeks. I've been here that long. I chuckled a little. January hasn't even finished being over.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Yumi. Steam was coming off of her, and she looked surprised to see me as I was to see her.

What're you doing out? I asked.

I could ask the same of you. She replied.

Decided to do a little training. I couldn't sleep. Turns out the Chancellor had the same idea, and we had a little conversation. I said.

She looked impressed.

What about you? I asked.

I went for a run around the campus. She replied.

She walked up to me, and I gave her a hug. She leaned up and kissed me. I kissed back, and held her close. We walked inside together and when we got to her floor, the third floor, she looked back and those red eyes were the softest velvet I've ever seen. I took a shower and when I entered my room, Scipio was up on his databook.

Whatcha looking at? I asked.

I'm trying to find out more data on the second adrenaline boost that some Rangers happen to get in battle. And the more and more I look, it seems as if it wasn't a second adrenaline boost. It had to be an external source. And I don't know what it is. Scipio said. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

I sat on my bed, and leaned on the wall.

I have no idea what it would be. I said.

That makes the both of us. Scipio replied. Where'd you go off to?

The Battle Arena. I had a nice conversation with the Chancellor. I replied.

Oh? That's nice. Scipio said.

Yeah, he mentioned that he knew my dad. I replied.

Scipio turned and looked at me.

That's an interesting turn of events. He said.

Yeah. I said.

Scipio studied me.

Judging by your small smile coming in here, I'd wager something else happened? He said.

I bumped into Yumi coming back into the first year dorm. I said, hesitantly.

His eyebrows raised.

Judging by the small of her perfume on your clothes, I'd say it was more than a bumping into, but ok. He said, with a little half smile.

I chuckled.

Whatever you say man, whatever you say. I replied, going to sleep.


	14. Date

Chapter 14, Date

I woke up the next morning, stumbling out of bed. I looked at the virtual calendar on the door, and saw that it was a Saturday. A free day. But this free day was different. This free day, there would be a bus that would take students into the nearest town. It would operate throughout the day, and ferry kids back and forth from the Academy to the town, Angel Grove. The buses stopped running at 23:00.

I sighed.

This was a special free day for me because Yumi and I were going to go into town together. On a date. I ran my hand through my hair. Unfortunately, I didn't have many sets of clothes, because being dirt poor doesn't leave for many options of clothing. It was either what I could scrounge out of the back of Gap or Old Navy or freeze. I looked through the closet and decided on a red shirt, my Academy jacket, and some blue jeans that were slightly too large and baggy for me. I wore my one "good" pair of shoes, which were Converses an old friend had let me "borrow".

Anyway, I walked to breakfast alone. Scipio had left a note with something about some physical therapy he had to go through for his arm. Jamichael was in his holo library, which was really strange. And Leo was probably spending time in the betting section of the Battle Arena where cold hard cash was being exchanged for wins and losses. And Yumi, I have no idea.

As I got to the Mess Hall, I saw Yumi come out with two cups. She handed one to me with a smile.

It's hot chocolate. There's a really nice restaurant in Angel Grove that has breakfast, and I thought we'd get breakfast there… Yumi said, with a slight blush.

I took the hot chocolate in my hands, and looked at her. Her eyes were the soft velvet color I remembered from last night. She smiled.

Thanks, Yumi, I said. When's the first bus to Angel Grove?

It's in ten minutes. She replied.

We walked to the bus pickup/dropoff area holding hands. Yumi seemed much happier today than normal, and I couldn't blame her. She was wearing a maroon colored shirt with some loose jeans, and a black jacket. We got onto the bus and we were off to Angel Grove.

When we got off the bus, Yumi tugged my arm off in the direction of the breakfast place we were gonna eat at. It was called Alpha's, and as we walked in, we saw Alpha V making food in the back with Alpha VI. The restaurant was half full, and the two Alphas seemed to be cranking out meals with relative ease. Yumi and I sat down and brought up the menu holo-screen. I ordered bacon, strawberry-flavored waffles, and eggs, and Yumi ordered bacon, eggs, and pancakes. As the holo-screen flickered off, sending our order to the kitchen, Yumi paid by inserting the money into a dispenser that popped up. I sipped the hot chocolate that she gave me.

So, I guess I can say that you're superhuman now? Yumi said.

I raised my eyebrows.

That came out of the blue, I said. What prompted it?

Well, thinking back on Jamichael and Scipio's little presentation, it's obvious to me that you have superhuman capabilities, and maybe, you might become the strongest Ranger of all time. She replied.

I don't necessarily think it's superhuman, per se… I said.

You never know, Yumi said.

I looked her in the eyes. Maybe she was right. It was obvious that I had something special, but I think it was pushing it a little to call it superhuman.

Anyway, there are a some places I thought we could visit, Yumi said. There's Ernie's Juice Bar, which has been turned into a museum for the first six teams of Rangers, Mighty Morphin through In Space. There's also the Ranger memorial, for the fallen and deceased Rangers. And finally I thought we'd just walk around, check out the rest of the town.

Sounds fun! I said. Let's go after we eat.

Alpha VI brought our food out. He set our food down, and looked at us.

Enjoy your food Cadets! It always makes me happy when I see future Rangers. He said as he away.

After we had finished, we started walking towards the old juice bar, now a museum. Yumi held my hand, and leaned her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead, and she smiled up at me. We got to the museum and went in. We walked around the exhibits. The morphers were Yumi's favorite section. The placards showed what part of the morpher helped with the actual morphing. The Z-boards, the coins and the DNA memory chips were all shown in simulations how they worked and how they contributed to the morphing process. It was really cool. My favorite were the replica suits. I stopped at the Green and White Rangers respectively, but it was the Green Ranger's suit that caught my eye the most. Yumi stopped in front of the Red In Space Ranger's suit and had a look of awe and respect on her face.

He was one of the best Red Rangers. I said.

Right next to Timeforce Red, She replied. Those two were the best.

I don't think I could ever do Red. Green seems more like my kinda color. I said.

Considering the fact that you use nothing but Sixth Rangers in the Battle Arena, I have to agree with you, Yumi said, rather sarcastically.

Well, I look good in the Quantum Ranger's suit, so Red does kind of suit me, I teased.

Yumi punched me in the shoulder hard.

Ow! I said as I rubbed the spot she had hit. Someone's been training.

She smiled.

The only female in the top 5, and the first to be at number 1. She said.

And I get the pleasure of being right behind you at number two. I said, hugging her from behind. She put her hand over mine, and we stayed like that for a minute or two, and then continued through the museum.

They had the original schematics for Alpha V in there, as well as the schematics for the Astro Megaship, and showed how it was constructed to form the Astro Megazord. There was also a reconstruction of Zordon's tube from the fragments of glass, as well as a small scale reconstruction of the original Command Center and Power Chamber.

It's nice that someone thought to make a museum for the Rangers, Yumi said as we walked out.

The sun was bright, but the February wind still made it cold as ice cream in a freezer in Antarctica.

So to the memorial? I asked.

Sure. Yumi said.

I held my hand out and she held it as we walked down the street.

The Fallen and Deceased Rangers Memorial was a statue and a wall. The statue was of the first Ranger to fall in battle, the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger with her head bowed, and holding on to a tablet on the ground that read "Let these names assure you that the Power will live forever." The wall was a black granite wall that was mirrored. There were 19 panels and each panel held a different team. People were walking around, touching the names on the walls, and if you listened, you could hear a story of how these Rangers saved these people's lives. Yumi and I stayed there for hours, hearing people's stories of all of the teams. Eventually we left, full of stories. As we walked around the town, my stomach rumbled.

Lunch? Yumi asked.

Lunch. I agreed.

We walked into a hamburger place and ordered a couple of burgers, and sat eating them.

That was a powerful place, the memorial. Yumi said.

Yeah. The wall alone was powerful, but the names on there magnified the awe-inspiring power of the place. I said. And I liked the quote and statue. It seemed fitting to me.

Yeah. Yumi said with a faraway smile.

I realized then, as a Cadet, if I went into the Rangers, would my name by on that wall some day?

Our names might be on there someday. I said.

Yumi looked at me with an almost accepting look.

I wouldn't mind that, she said.

Oh? I said, eyebrows raised.

Yumi looked out the window.

People talked so positively, and happily about the Rangers. It's like a celebration of their life. Yumi said.

I sighed. We finished eating and went back to the ferry bus' stopping area. We sat on the bench and Yumi rested her head on my shoulder. I held her hand.

As we got on the bus to go back to the Academy, I looked over at her, and kissed her. She kissed me back and we stayed like that for a while. When we finally parted from the kiss, she hugged me hard. I hugged back. As we got off the bus, I saw Scipio and Leo walking towards the dorms, and they waved. Yumi and I waved back, and we headed off towards the dorms as well. When we got to the lobby, we sat on the couches.

I wonder what Leo and Scipio are up to? I wondered out loud.

I don't know. Maybe they like each other? Yumi said.

We stayed on that couch until dinner. Coming back from dinner, we sat on the couch until midnight, just talking back and forth.

I'm going to sleep. Yumi said. Good night Marcus.

I watched her go up the elevator, and took the next one. As I got out and approached my room, I heard Leo and a girl talking. What the hell? Leo's got his own room! I entered, and saw Scipio and Leo, both naked from the waist up. Scipio's boobs were out and… wait what?!


	15. Confusion

I would like to thank everyone who has read this. This story, as of this writing, has almost reached 1,000 views. It means a hell of a lot to me, and I hope you all enjoy the rest of Power Ranger Academy, Year One. Year Two will arrive, hopefully, January 2016.

Chapter 15, Confusion

Scipio, you're… a…. transvestite? I said, shock on my face.

Scipio looked from Leo to me with a bemused expression.

Actually, I'm transgender, Scipio said. I'm female, wishing to be male.

Scipio was making no move to put on a shirt, so his boobs just hung there. And the door was wide open. Leo was sitting on Scipio's bed, not wearing a shirt, letting his abs just rock out. I entered the room, and the door shut behind me. I took off my jacket and lay it on my bed that Scipio was currently leaning on.

Leo, did you know about this the whole time? I asked.

Yup. Leo said.

When did you find out? I asked.

Second week. Leo replied.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

Ok. I said.

Scipio raised his eyebrows.

What? Obviously I'm the elephant in the room with this whole thing, and yes, you've been sleeping in a room with a woman who wants to be a man this whole time. Scipio said.

So do you want me to use the pronoun 'he' or? I asked.

'He' would be nice. Scipio said.

I nodded, slowly. I glanced at Leo.

So, I take it you two are a couple? I queried.

Scipio nodded.

Since it's another elephant in the room, yes, we were having sex. Scipio said.

I leaned back on the wall, rubbed my eyes, and sighed. This was so unexpected, I expected friggin' unicorns to start waltzing in.

I looked at the clock, and it read 00:45. I rubbed my eyes again.

Marcus, I hate to say it, but Leo's gonna stay the night. Scipio said. So if you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry.

It's fine, I said. Just please don't start screwing each other's brains out while I'm in here.

Scipio smiled, and got in his bed with Leo. To be honest, they looked kind of cute together, Scipio all snuggled up in Leo's arms. I turned off the light and crawled into bed.

The next morning, Sunday, I woke up and tiptoed out of the room. I walked to the Battle Arena for a wake-up workout. When I got there, Yumi was doing one of the training modules, and I recognized the Chancellor at the other end, finishing up a workout. He waved at me, and I responded with the same. Yumi finished her workout, and saw me. She walked over to me as I was stretching, and we hugged and kissed.

So I found out Scipio is transgender last night. I said.

Ok, cool. She said.

You seem oddly completely ok with this. I said.

Why wouldn't I be? Yumi said. My brother is transgender.

Oh, yeah. For some reason, the author forgot that. I replied.

We hugged again.

Scipio and Leo slept together in the room last night. I said.

Ok. Yumi said. If you feel weird you can come over tonight, if that would help equalize things.

I blinked twice at this.

We're only fifteen though… I said.

So are they. Yumi replied.

I looked at her.

Please tell me you're joking. I said.

Partially. She replied.

I facepalmed.

Marcus are you going to introduce me to your friend? I heard the Chancellor ask behind me.

Chancellor Oliver, this is Yumi Triviry, my witty girlfriend. I said, gesturing towards Yumi.

They shook hands.

It's a pleasure to meet you, Chancellor. Yumi said.

Oh, no. The pleasure is all mine. The Chancellor replied. I'm pleased to see that Marcus has met such a smart girl. Marcus, I need to tell you something that slipped my mind when we first talked.

Yumi watched as the Chancellor took me off into a corner.

Marcus, I've told you that I knew your father, but I didn't tell you what he did for me concerning you. He said.

What was it? I replied.

Marcus, I'm your godfather. He said.

My eyes went huge. The Chancellor smiled a little.

Sir, I-I I started.

Please, just call me Tommy. He said.

I was shocked.

I can see you still need a little time to process this, but if you ever want to keep in touch with me here's my databook number. Tommy said, handing me a piece of paper. Unfortunately, I have a teacher's union meeting to attend to, but feel free to call me at any time, ok?

O-o-ok. I stammered out, as the Chan- Tom- my godfather, I don't know. It's like the author decided that he was going to throw in as many twists as possible.

Another 4th wall break? Marcus, what did we say about those? Yumi said.

Don't do them? I replied.

Yep. Anyway, do you still want me to come over tonight? She asked.

Great, now it was going to be four people in one room. We had the character who's probably going to get killed off in Year 3, we have the transvest- sorry, transgender, we have the girl who is a bit obsessive, and me. I swear, the author really needs to stop writing the comedy chapters of this thing. It's really getting out of hand by this point. Next thing you know, Jevon is going to be asking me to marry him, and somehow I'm going to be related to Scipio.

I sighed.

Sure, Yumi. If you want me to come over tonight, I will. I said.

She smiled and walked off to the showers after giving me another hug. I sighed again. I need something else to focus on right now. I walked over to the nearest court and started up the dots simulation.

The dots simulation was simple: when a dot appeared, hit it. However, the dots appear randomly in front of you and at different distances, so you had to move around. I cranked up the difficulty setting on the simulation, picked the White Ranger, and waited for the countdown.

3

I stood ready

2

Barriers up

1

The first dot appeared, and I kicked it. Another and another dot appeared. I was flying everywhere. Kicks, punches, Saba. Finally, the last dot appeared, and I threw Saba at it point-first, finishing the round before the time expired. I sighed, powering down.

After taking a shower and going back to my room, I eyed my dad's dragon coin. I smiled, realizing that my godfather was watching my back in a way. Also, it felt nice to know someone my dad did, and it allowed me to feel closer to him in a way.

Scipio entered the room, clad in a black t-shirt and black pants with a white strip on the side.

What's up? I asked.

Leo and I are going to do some light sparring as part of my physical therapy. He replied. I want to be able to fight in the year's end tournament.

I hope you get to as well, I said. And maybe we might fight each other.

Yeah. How's your mastery of Rangers coming along? Scipio asked.

I think I've nailed down Mighty Morphin White Ranger, and Gold Ranger seems compatible. Silver In Space Ranger seems like it fit my strategy a bit more. I replied.

Alright. See ya. Scipio said, leaving the room.

I entered the Chancellor's contact info into my databook, and noticed there was a message from Yumi, and then a message from an unknown number. Yumi's message was a reminder of which room was hers, but the other message, which didn't have a number, which struck me as strange. Everyone, when they entered the Academy, was issued a number. Hell, even the janitors had one. The message simply stated:

Chaos Reconstruction, 1139. 34. 090

I stared at this, puzzled beyond belief. What the hell was Chaos Reconstruction, and what did the numbers mean? I stared a bit longer. Maybe Jamichael can help me decode this. I walked over to his room, and knocked on the door. Jamichael answered the door with his laptop in his hand.

Yeah, what do you need, Marcus? He asked.

Could you help me with this? I showed him the message.

He looked at the message, got wide-eyed, and took it into his room with him. I followed, as he hooked up the data book to his holo-projector. He entered a few keystrokes on his computer and turned around and said:

I can't believe it. You've found them!


	16. Chaos Unit

Chapter 16, Chaos Units

What do you mean, we've found them? I said.

Jamichael's hands were shaking a little from his excitement.

The Chaos unit's scientists are legends amongst engineers everywhere for doing what nobody thought could ever be done: creating a man-made Morphin Grid. Jamichael said.

Whoa. I said. What is Chaos unit?

Jamichael adjusted his glasses.

Chaos Unit was comprised of 2 separate units. One was called Chaos Reconstruction. Headed under Thomas Oliver I, it sought to make a man-made Morphin Grid. The second unit, which came after the first one was disbanded, was called Chaos Reforged. It sought to make a man-made Power Coin. It too was headed by Thomas Oliver I. Jamichael said.

Ok, first of all, why make a man-made Morphin Grid? I asked. Didn't we receive a new set of Rangers each year?

That was why Chaos Unit made it. It was made so we wouldn't have that problem. One Ranger team couldn't handle ALL of Earth's problems. So, Thomas Oliver I came up with a plan to re-energize the old morphers, by making a man-made Morphin Grid. Jamichael replied.

Oh, and that's what the Rangers nowadays go off of? I asked.

Yes. Jamichael said.

What about Chaos Reforged? I asked.

It failed miserably, or so it was reported. Jamichael said. Some still believe that they did succeed in making the coin, and vigorously search for it. Anyway, they pulled the plug on it after Thomas Oliver I died.

Oh. I said. So what did you mean by 'we've found them'?

Well, what happened was was that after Reconstruction turned on the man-made Morphin Grid, the Rangers requested that they destroy all links to the Chaos Unit. They destroyed research, paper, hell, some even went into hiding, and some went on to work in Reforged. Jamichael said. It's very hard to find any leads on the Unit, and the only thing that most people know is the name of the Unit and what each one did or didn't do.

But why were they called Chaos? I asked. That seems like a stupid name to give to a Unit that seeks to help bring Order.

I personally think it was to be ironic. Jamichael said. But the real reason that the Units were called that was because Thomas Oliver I said that these Units would delve into Chaos the bring order. A bit cheesy, but the name stuck.

Huh, I said. So this text on my databook might give us a clue as to what it means?

Yes, Jamichael said. The numbers, however are the most confusing part. 1139. 34. 090. Could be an IP address. Or maybe a coordinate.

Maybe a code for a book from the library? I pondered.

Jamichael stroked his chin. To be honest, I was getting excited myself. It's not every day that a random person sends you a text that tells you of a clue that might tell you what happened to a scientist unit that may have revolutionized the Ranger identity.

Let's discuss this with the others, maybe they could have a clue to what the numbers could mean. I said.

Good plan. We'll do that after dinner tonight. I'm going to run these numbers through a decoding program I'm working on to see if they're not some kind of code, ok? Jamichael said.

Ok. I replied.

I left the room with a glance at Jamichael, who rubbed his forehead, cracked his knuckles and got to work.

I went back to my room, and sat there for a while mulling things over. I already had an enemy, Jevon, who I hadn't seen for a while. Strange. I never liked calm, and I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next with him. The Chancellor of the Academy turned out to be my godfather, which was interesting. And last, but not least, some random person, out of NO WHERE, texted me information about a group that not a lot was known about, and, I guess, wanted me to find out what happened to them. Oh, and a transgender roommate. Nothing wrong with that, just kind of unexpected.

I sat up. This is a hell of a first year. But at least I had some friends and a girlfriend to back me up. I sighed and opened my databook, and booted up my Morphing 101 textbook. I was halfway through the section on the Turbo morphers when Scipio came in.

Man, I swear that Leo pushes me hard on this physical therapy stuff. Scipio said, taking his shirt off, revealing that…

You don't wear a bra? I asked.

Nope. I never really have. Besides, I prefer the dude method of not wearing anything under my shirt. It makes for better mobility, I think. Scipio said.

Why are you transgender, if I may ask? I said.

Well, when I moved in with my family at their ranch after my parents died, they gave my older male cousin's hand-me-down shirts and pants. It's felt more natural for me to be male than female for pretty much my whole life. I kept a short haircut, and my aunts actually never bought me a bra, believe it or not. They've been supportive of my decision, and my uncles said that if I was going to be a man, then I'd be doing the hard labor on the farm with them, and I did. Scipio said.

Huh. That's really nice. I said.

Yeah. I'm one of the more lucky ones, though. Scipio said.

We sat in silence.

Jamichael and I have been working on something, so if we could gather everyone in his room after dinner, then that would be awesome. I said.

What is it? Scipio asked.

I winked.

Spoilers. I said.

When I got to Jamichael's room, Leo was already there with Scipio. I was wearing some black pajama pants, and a crimson shirt. Leo was sitting on the bed, shirtless with jeans on, whilst leaning on the wall, and Scipio was sitting in front of him, leaning back, wearing the too-big shirt and black gym shorts that he slept in. Leo's arms were around Scipio, and both seemed complacent with this posture. Yumi arrived later, wearing a very beautiful red and white dress, and we hugged and kissed. She sat on the other bed. Jamichael, wearing a grey shirt and blue pj bottoms, booted up his projector, and booted up his laptop.

Ok. So, this could be the biggest thing to happen to us three since we aced the last team-up sim room. Jamichael said. We found Chaos Unit.

What?! Scipio said.

You're joking! Yumi said with shock.

Jamichael glanced at me.

Today, Marcus here recieved a text that verbatim says 'Chaos Reconstruction 1139. 34. 090.' Jamichael began, typing some things into the laptop.

The text appeared on the projection.

Now, I've ruled out the numbers being a date, or a series of dates. This leaves me with the following: an IP address, a file number, or a library book. Jamichael said.

Have you checked out all three? Scipio said.

Unfortunately, the IP address was untraceable, regardless of how strong a tracer system I threw at it. To find the file, I would have to hack the United Nation's database, and I didn't feel like going to prison- Jamichael said.

Whoa, what do the United Nations have to do with Chaos Unit? Leo asked.

After Chaos Reconstruction made the artificial Morphin Grid, the UN swooped in a took it over. They did it under the guise of "International Security". Anyway, they took it over, and assigned Ranger teams to each part of the world. Currently, there are about 75 Ranger teams across the world, and the United Nations controls all of them, and they are only used to fight monster attacks, which still happen on a semi-weekly basis, with all of these so-called Emperors trying to invade Earth. ANYway, all of Chao Unit's files, or what remains of them are stored in the United Nations database. Jamichael said. Hell, I think there's a team that is used just for sending off planet to help other worlds. So the last is a library book. I ran it through the school library, and got a hit. It's the book called A New Age by Thomas Oliver II.

What's my godfather have to do with this? I asked.

I don't know. Maybe there's a note in the book? Jamichael offered.

Maybe. Or perhaps a message on a certain page? Scipio offered.

Maybe it's a specific page, a specific sentence? That's what the numbers could mean? Yumi said.

When does the library close? I asked.

It's already closed. It's open from 9am-5pm. Scipio said.

Ok then, we'll go pick it up tomorrow. I said.

We all looked hard at the numbers from the text.

This is quite the enigma. Leo said.

Agreed. Jamichael said.

I stood up.

Let's part tonight and tomorrow, after we get the book, I'll text everyone else, and we'll meet back here, to go through the book, scan it, whatever we need to do. Ok? I said.

I'll try to find a digital version of the book and run it through my decode program. Jamichael said.

Ok. Everyone said.

Scipio stayed behind in the room with Leo, and Jamichael immediately poured over his computer. Yumi and I went out in the hall, and over to my room. I sat on my desk chair, while Yumi sat on my bed, setting a bag on the bed.

Chaos Unit, huh? I said.

What they did for Rangers was incredible, Marcus. They made it so that we didn't have to keep relying on one team every year. We can have multiple teams, and it made for better helping the world when the United Alliance of Evil reformed. The Alliance is attacking multiple spots on Earth at once, and we need multiple Ranger teams to defend ourselves. Yumi said.

Then why, if they did that, would they destroy most of their research, and why would some of their scientists go into hiding? I asked.

Yumi moved off the bed and sat on my desk, facing me.

I honestly don't know. She said.

Well, something bad had to happen to them… I thought outloud.

We sat in silence for a minute or so.

Well, all I know is that we have a couple of tests coming up. And we should probably study some for them. Yumi said.

I think it was Morphing 101, and Ranger History, right? I asked.

Yeah. The Morphing 101 test is on the Zeo and Turbo Morpher's specs, and the Ranger History test is on the Zordon Era. Yumi said.

We studied for a while, asking each other questions on the material. I looked at the clock and it said 23:00.

Well, that's it for tonight. I said.

Don't forget, we have another team-up session in the Sim Room tomorrow, Yumi said.

Oh, yeah. I said, taking my shirt off, and going into my closet to get my sweatpants that I slept in. I put them on.

When I walked out of the closet, Yumi shuffled by me.

Are you changing into PJs or something? I asked.

Yeah. She said.

I turned my back so she could have some privacy. When I felt her tap my shoulder, I turned around. She was wearing a red t-shirt that cut off at just under the rib cage, and some black sweat pants. I saw her dress folded up on my desk, next to her bag. I kissed her. I got on the bed, and she followed. She curled up against me, her head on my chest. I smelled the remnants of her perfume, and we fell asleep like that.


	17. Library

Chapter 17, Library

When I woke up, Yumi was still there, in my arms. I looked around a bit and saw that Scipio wasn't in his bed. I looked at Yumi and smiled, laying my head back on the pillow. She stirred a bit and re-adjusted her head slightly. Peaceful.

I heard someone knocking on my door, and went over to answer it. When I opened it, Jamichael was standing there.

Are you ready to go get the book? Or do you need a little more time with your sleeping maiden there? Jamichael said.

Well… hold on a second, did you just use _sarcasm_? I said, astonished.

Yeah. I think it fits me a bit better than just being the guy who's basically got almost all of the answers. Jamichael said.

Huh, yeah. Give me like ten minutes to get dressed. I'll meet you in the lobby. I said, shutting the door.

Yumi was standing by the bed, in her red t-shirt and her black sweatpants. She had a tired look on her face.

You gotta go to the library to get the book? She said, scratching her head.

I nodded yes. She moved closer and hugged me. I hugged back, and she looked up at me.

Can I come back tonight? She asked.

Anytime. I said, kissing her. As long as we're sleeping, though, and that's as far as we're taking it.

Ok. She said.

I got out of the elevator and saw Jamichael waiting. He was tapping his foot rather impatiently, while leaning on the wall.

Let's go get this book. I said.

I ran scans on the actual contents of the book. There's nothing in there that mentions the Chaos Reconstruction unit specifically, but I was able to find a couple of mentions of the artificial Morphin Grid. Jamichael said as we were walking.

What was mentioned about the Grid? I asked.

It mentioned that power source for it would power Russia for about million years, and it outputs that much each day. Jamichael said.

How has nobody found it? I said.

People have found the Grid, Jamichael said. It's heavily guarded by the UN's top guard unit. It's the power source that powers Rangers across the globe and it has an amplifier for when it is used to power Rangers that go to other worlds.

Damn. I said. That is intense.

Yeah. Jamichael said. The energy the Grid puts out is so intense, that if you got within 25 meters of it, you would be fried.

I looked wide-eyed at Jamichael as we entered the library. I checked my watch, and we had exactly 30 minutes until first class. Today's classes were Morphing 101, and Science and Magics 101, followed by Math. Fortunately, Math was second to last class of the day, and Science and Magics was last. Last time in Science and Magics, Professor Henderson showed us how to make poppers, which are these little balls that you can throw at other's feet and they make a small explosion. Professor Karone one-upped him in a way by conjuring a firework that we proceeded to go outside and fire off. Good times.

Marcus, it's in row 5, under Oliver, remember that. Jamichael said.

Alright. I said. Row five, row five, row five.

I moved along the bookshelves, and came to row five, and ran my fingers over the books looking for A New Age. Ojanda, Okembe, Oliver!

Jamichael, I found Oliver. Just a small problem, though. I said.

What is it, he asked.

There's like 10 copies here. I said.

We looked at each other.

Look through each of them? I queried.

Yup. Jamichael said.

We went through each one, and on the last one on the shelf, a small letter fell out of it. It was in a plain white envelope, and I picked it up off the floor. Jamichael looked at his watch.

10 minutes to first class. He said.

I grinned.

Feel like running? I asked.

We came into Morphing 101 huffing and puffing with a minute to spare.

Marcus and Jamichael, great to see you guys. Professor Scott said. Take your seats, please. We're going to start our review on the Turbo morphers.

I went to my seat next to Yumi, and Jamichael sat in his seat next to a girl named Carolina. She had orange hair and blue eyes, and wore a bracelet that was a light blue and had the name "Allison" on it. She seemed uptight, and could never relax.

Ok, so who can tell me what dual purpose the key for this morpher serves? Professor Scott asked. Jamichael and Carolina's hand shot up.

Carolina? Professor Scott called.

It served as a way to activate the Ranger powers, and to activate the Megazord. Carolina said.

Very good, Carolina. The Professor said. Here's a harder one class: what specific feature does this morpher share with the Zeo morpher in its schematics, and what is the one thing it improved on?

Carolina and Jamichael's hand shot into the air.

Jamichael? Professor Scott called.

Both morphers share the fact that they are connected to the Zeo crystals, however, the Turbo morpher contains a booster that exponentially raised the crystal's power therefore making the Turbo powers stronger than the Zeo powers. Jamichael said.

Very good Jamichael! Professor Scott said.

If looks could kill, Jamichael would have been dead, brought back to life and killed again for the hell of it. Carolina hated to be anywhere but first. When Yumi achieved her ranking of first in the Battle Arena for the Year One Class, Carolina was in the Arena every day practicing and beating people. Her record was 24-1, and that one loss was to Yumi. She actually dethroned me at number 2. My two losses were to Yumi and Mikael.

There's no math class today as we're going to be doing team-ups in the sim room. Yumi whispered to me.

What kind of team ups? Full 6 man team, or? I whispered back.

2 man team ups. She whispered back.

With my luck, I'll get Jevon. I said.

Stop foreshadowing. Yumi whispered. That's supposed to happen next chapter.

For better or worse- TEAM UPS IN THE SIM NEXT CHAPTER!


	18. Enemies Again

Chapter 18, Enemies Again

We left Morphing 101 with the promise of a test the next day.

Great. That's 2 schematics I'm going to have to memorize be tomorrow. Scipio said.

It's actually not that difficult. You just have to remember what connects to what. Jamichael said.

Yeah, but that's the hard part. The activator on the Turbo morphers isn't connected straight into the Zeo booster. Scipio complained. It's connected into the mainframe which sends a signal to the booster.

Well, it seems like you've got it already, then. Leo said.

Oh, hush, you. Scipio said, nudging him.

We started walking to the Sim Room.

Team ups again today. I groaned.

It's only two person team ups. Yumi said. It'll be fine.

I heard from the Upperclassmen that it will be based on rank. So number 1 partners up with number 2, and so on, down the list. I said.

That is actually not true. My dad said it's pure random. Jamichael said.

My cousins said that some pairings are based on rankings. Some are not. Obviously the UN and the Ranger Academy want to see if the higher ranked Cadets will work well with each other. Scipio said.

Well, we'll find out today, won't we lads and lass? I said.

We walked in to the Sim Room, and the Chan- Tommy was there with a clipboard. He waved at me, and walked over.

Guys, I said, turning to my friends. This is my godfather.

Pleasure to meet you, Chancellor. Scipio said.

Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine… Scipio isn't it? Tommy said, sticking his hand out.

Yes, sir. Scipio said, shaking Tommy's hand.

Oh, please. Call me Tommy. Tommy said.

Pleasure to meet you, Tommy. Leo said.

Ah, you must be the ever-silent Leo! Tommy said, shaking Leo's hand.

It's not my fault the author gives me nothing to say. Leo muttered.

Ms. Yumi, a pleasure to meet you again. Tommy said, shaking Yumi's hand.

What are the team-ups today, Tommy? Jamichael asked, shaking Tommy's hand.

You must be the ever-intelligent Jamichael! It's pair-based, and don't worry it's not based on your rankings. However, by pure luck we do have you, Yumi, as the number one ranked Cadet in the Battle Arena teaming up with Carolina, the number two. Tommy said.

Ok. Yumi said.

Marcus, you're teaming up with Jeremy Saido. Leo, you and Jamichael are teaming up. And Scipio, you're teaming up with Jevon Tabb. Tommy said.

We went silent.

Can you repeat that, Tommy? Scipio said.

I am aware of the incident at the Battle Arena that resulted in your injury. Doctor Mitchell cleared you for this exercise. However, she wants you to visit her at the infirmary after this, so she can check for any problems. I can't change the pairings for this exercise. I apologize for this. Tommy said.

It's ok, Tommy. Scipio said. I'm beating the crap out of him if he makes any move towards me.

He smiled.

Tommy gathered everyone in the center of the room and read off the first two people to go into the Sim Room.

Marcus Kaiser, and Jeremy Saido! Good luck gentlemen!

Jeremy and I went into the chamber and shook hands. I chose the Gold Zeo Ranger, and he chose the Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger.

Angel Grove appeared in front of us and so did a legion of Putties. I grinned under my helmet.

Ready? I asked.

Ready! Jeremy replied.

We attacked the Putties with a fervor. We were clearing them out left and right. Kick, punch, kick, punch, spin kick. It was like spamming in Mortal Kombat. Just clearing the field. I took a step back after finishing my side, and saw that Jeremy finished his side. A thought struck me.

Jeremy, where are you ranked in the Battle Arena? I asked.

Number 10. He replied.

Damn, I was wondering why he was slicing through the Putties like they were warm butter.

Good working today, Marcus. Jeremy said, as he stuck his hand out. I gripped it in mine and shook it. As we walked out of the Sim Room, I saw Jamichael and Leo headed into it. I flashed them a thumbs up, and I saw Jamichael crack a smile. I went up into the viewing booth, and saw Tommy, Bulk and Skull there.

Hey, Marcus. Tommy said, smiling. You did great!

I smiled back.

Thanks, Tommy. I replied.

It's interesting to me, however, that you've picked a Sixth Ranger in every Sim Room exercise, and, from what I see on your file, every Battle Arena match you've been in. Tommy said.

It feels more natural, Tommy. I said. I can't really see myself as anything else.

Well, if you're ranked in the top 5 Cadets, you can choose the option of Sixth Ranger status. Tommy said. And it appears here that you are ranked number four in terms of grades and Battle Arena victories.

Nice. I said.

We turned and watched Jamichael pull out the Power Lance, and finish off two Putties, while Leo was flying everywhere, hitting everything with the Crossbow that the Yellow Mystic Ranger had. Leo was excellent, but Jamichael was very sloppy in combat, and one could tell from his fighting style that it was something he would have to get used to over time. Leo was clearing out 5 to 7 Putties with each attack, whereas Jamichael was clearing out 2 or 3. I sighed mentally, thinking of the training we were gonna have to do.

They finished and I greeted them at the door.

Not bad for a brainiac? Jamichael said, sweat coming down his face.

Yeah. Just a couple more tweaks and you'll be ranked number 1 in no time. I replied, smiling.

Jamichael and Leo came with me to the viewing booth to watch the next pair, Carolina and Yumi.

Tommy, did you tweak the selector for these exercises? I asked, my right eyebrow raised.

I won't say I didn't. Tommy said, with a wink.

Why would you do that? Leo asked.

Oh, come on. Who wouldn't want to see number 1 and number 2 teaming up together? It's a matchup for the ages! Tommy replied.

I shrugged my shoulders. Leo and Jamichael couldn't come up with a good response as well, and we saw Yumi and Carolina enter the Sim Room. Yumi chose the Red Timeforce Ranger, and Carolina chose the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger.

Give them 1,000 Putties. Tommy said.

How many did you give us? Jamichael asked.

About 150. Tommy said.

Why the hell are you givin' them 1,000, then?! I asked.

We run this test with every number one and two that we've had and no team of two has passed it. Tommy said.

Then why do you run it? I asked.

To teach two things: one, to teach that there are no limits. Two, to teach failure. Tommy said.

I looked at Tommy. He had a faraway look in his eyes. I shifted my gaze to Yumi and Carolina. They were in the virtual Angel Grove, and morphed. Yumi had taken a fighting stance, and Carolina stood there observing the environment. She slowly shifted into more of a defensive stance.

Go ahead, Bulk. Spawn the first one hundred Putties. Tommy said.

Bulk pressed a couple of buttons and one hundred Putties instantly surrounded Yumi and Carolina. Skull brought up the holo-video of the Sim Room, and I saw Yumi and Carolina's defeated totals at the bottom. Carolina was behind by five Putties. I turned my head to watch the actual fighting and not the video. Yumi seemed calm, cool and collected. Every 2 or 3 seconds she defeated another Putty. Carolina wasn't far behind, throwing out a Putty just a couple of nanoseconds after Yumi, and Carolina quickly made up her deficit of 5 Putties.

Wave 2. Tommy said.

Bulk punched a few buttons, and another group of 100 Putties surrounded them. I could sense Yumi's smile. She was getting warmed up. When she would go to the Battle Arena, she would have at least 5 "practice" matches before she started taking Cadets. This means she would fight the computer at it's most difficult level, for FIVE straight matches. Then she would fight other Cadets. So far, 200 Putties? Nothing. Those practice matches would have her versus computer enemies coming from all directions at the same time. I recall her only getting hit once in the entire time I've ever seen her train.

I didn't know a whole lot about Carolina's training methods, other than she was in the gym everyday from before breakfast until twenty minutes before first class. She would often come into first class with a protein shake, a muffin, and a banana.

Both of these girls were well-respected and feared (Not a whole lot of people wanted to face them) I looked at the total amount of enemies defeated, and they were neck and neck. 100 all.

Third wave. Tommy said to Bulk.

Another 100. Neither Carolina nor Yumi looked to be under any strain. They hadn't pulled out any of their Ranger's weapons yet. Kicks, punches flew. They were tossing out Putties with the same velocity that they started with. Such incredible stamina! Both had tossed out a hundred fifty Putties and they were still going strong!

The fourth through seventh waves, Yumi and Carolina kept it up. However, on wave eight, I could see them starting to falter. Yumi was taking more time to beat Putties, and Carolina seemed to be resisting the urge to use her Ninja Sword more and more. However the two stayed strong through the eight wave. After the Putties were taken out, I could see Yumi and Carolina hands on knee, breathing hard.

Wave nine, however, give them a mixture of Cogs, Piranhatrons, and Quantrons. Tommy said.

Whoa, Tommy, why are you upping the ante this late into the game? I asked. Isn't it a bit too much?

Putties get boring after a while. Tommy said.

Yumi took one look at the new enemies and immediately summoned the Red Ranger's Chrono Sabers, while Carolina drew her Ninja Sword. The enemies came in hordes, and the two girls hacked and slashed at all of the approaching enemies. Boom, boom, boom, boom, BOOM! Piranhatrons being thrown left and right, Quantrons losing heads, Cog arms falling off, it was quite the spectacle. Yumi took the last Cog and scissor cut its head off. Carolina looked at her, breathing heavy on one knee. Yumi fell to one knee as well.

Wave ten. Final wave. Throw everything at them. Tommy said.

Every possible footsoldier you could think of appeared. Yumi slowly got up, with Carolina right behind her. They charged into the mass of bodies throwing out enemies left and right. I took a peek at the kill count for both of them and they were creeping up to 500 each for the 1,000 that they would face. It was 499 all, with two enemies left, when Carolina fell to one knee. She looked so tired. Her shoulders sagged, and she looked like she was breathing hard. Yumi finished off one of the last two enemies, and looked over at Carolina, who had a Quantron coming up from behind her, and threw the smaller of the two Chrono Sabers and hit it right between the eyes. Yumi finished with 501 kills on the day, and Carolina, 499. They both collapsed at the end of the fight, and I rushed into the Sim Room.

Are you ok? I asked.

Tell Tommy… Yumi panted. To go screw himself. That was hell.

I helped her up and noticed Jamichael helping Carolina up.

Carolina, Yumi anything broken? Tommy asked, walking into the room.

Carolina gave possibly the best death glare I've ever seen, and Yumi followed it up with the second best I've ever seen.

Congratulations, you two. You were the first two Cadets ever to beat the 1,000 challenge. Tommy said, clapping.

Yumi and Carolina glanced at each other and shared a smile.

Amazing job you two! I said.

Scipio and Jevon are up next. Leo said.

The room went silent. Would they really work well together?


End file.
